


Dear Asgore, your handwriting is... Indescribable...

by Yolonolobroyo



Series: Sincerely, me [1]
Category: Underfell-fandom, Undertale
Genre: - best dad friend., Also when I'm bored and have writers block, Blueberry is a very pushy Good Bro (TM), Boss is abusive but he gets better, Boss needs to calm down, Boss no stop, But I try to update at least once a month, But he's a Good Bro (TM), Does not align with CPAU canon, Don't Like Don't Read, Especially since he's so innocent, Gaster is-sorry, Geno is awkward at first, He's too drunk and oblivious, I update tags when necessary., If you squint you can see mild sciberry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Judge Me, Like, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Incest, No smut because I am smol and innocent, Oh yeah CPAU is also a thing now, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Platonic Afterfell, Platonic sciberry, Roleplay, Sci is a BAMF, Sci is pretty intimidating, Sci is super drunk, Scifell - Freeform, So many gay skeletons, Someone help Sci, Someone please help Geno, Soulmate AU, Take off your hats hang your coats you're gonna be staying a while, Updates Sporadically, Was, You can see Fell's Hamilton addiction if you squint, You can't stop me now., at all, baby's first fic, gay skeletons, he's in over his head, that's a thing now, this is hell, twice if I have time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 18,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo
Summary: Everyone has a Journal. Whatever is written there appears in their Soulmate's Journal and vice versa. Person A mixes up their Journal with their science notebook/fanfic/sketchbook and doesn't realize.Person B is super confused and writes back, Person A is super embarrassed by their handwriting/fanfic/art.





	1. Goddamn it Sci

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is mine.

Sci was not a forgetful person.He prided himself on his excellent memory and organization.

On the other hand he lived with a young child.

So it was both embarrassing and not at all surprising when he couldn't find his notes and paperwork when it was time for him to go to work. He would shout for Papyrus, but he just got him down for a nap, he refused to wake him up just yet.It took him 3 stories and two hours to get him to go to sleep.

Tired Pap was a nightmare he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemy, much less the poor babysitter. He sighed in relief upon finding the paperwork that took so long to complete.Now if only he could find his notes...

As I said, Sci wasn't forgetful.That just meant that his amazing memory made up for his less than stellar eyesight.Meaning when he left his glasses at work (why do you even take them off, Sci?),like last night, it was chaos- for him anyway.

So he didn't really notice that he'd grabbed his Soulmate Journal instead of his work notebook.

\---~~~---

Fell sighed, digging his phalanges into the sleeves of his battered black jacket.He wanted to sleep, but Boss would probably be around to check on him and would probably dust him for sleeping at his station.He was drifting off despite his valiant efforts when he felt a warm buzzing energy emanating from the hidden pocket he'd sewn into the inside of his coat.

Honestly, he'd forgotten about the surprisingly sturdy Journal he'd put there. While he'd stopped believing in Soulmates a long time ago -what was he, seven?- the book had saved him many shattered bones on multiple occasions.

He willfully essayed to ignore it until it started to tickle his ribs.He pulled it out, throwing the damned thing down onto the counter and flipped it open to the first page. ' _The CoRE is stabilizing.Thank Asgore. The readings these past weeks have varied so wildly I was worried it would blow a fuse at least but there have been no adverse effects. I've also noticed that some of the screws on the bridge that leads across to the main machine are loose.Gaster agrees that it's a safety hazard-'_ "Obviously"Fell huffed. _'-and it should be fixed by tomorrow.'_

"....what the hell?" Fell groused. He found the pen he was supposed to use to file reports and put it to the page as he scrawled out a short reply.

 _'why are you telling **me**_ _?'_ he wrote in his small, neat handwriting.Well, neat in comparison anyway.

\---~~~---

_'why are you telling **me?'**_

_...What._

Sci couldn't understand why writing was suddenly appearing in his note-

Wait.

_Did I...?_

He checked the cover.Upon seeing the ebony and crimson leather, he groaned in frustration and humiliation.

_I **did.**_

Then another thought hit him like a brick.His face flushed dark green as his sockets widened in horror and realization.

_Oh Asgore._

_My **handwriting.**_

He stared down at the page, or, more specifically, the huge, blocky script.Sci had always been and probably will always be self conscious of his handwriting.There was barely any space between words.You could barely tell the difference between some of the letters,and his apostrophes looked like tall commas.Needless to say, his penmanship was almost painful to look at.

_Oh jeez, oh Asgore, what do I do?!?_

He snatched up his pencil, desperately trying to erase his notes.

_It's... **not... working!**_

He could just leave it alone and avoid his Journal forever.No one would ever kno-

"Hello Sans."

_Fudge.Why did it have  to be Gaster?_ Gaster was the actual worst about teasing Sci.It wasn't a malicious sort of teasing, it was warm and friendly, almost familial. But Sci still wanted to avoid it if possible. He quickly and subtly pushed some papers on top of the Journal. "Hi Gaster."


	2. Yay new characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says yo.

Fell stared at the paper.That was... strange. Someone who was supposedly his 'soulmate' (Asgore he felt stupid just thinking it) had somehow written in this Journal and started writing about the CoRE as though it was still unfinished.

He tried to think about this logically. This person had known about the pocket in his coat.Anyone could have watched him and found out about it. They could have realized that he hid something there because his HP didn't go down or his ribs never broke when beaten, by others or his brother. The real question was how they had gotten their own writing into the page.

That actually worried him. He didn't know of any kind of magic that could do that.Even his telekinesis would need to have a pen or something and would have a red aura around it.

And he refused to acknowledge that there might be a kind of magic on the Journal.That was only a story parents told their kids to try to get them to fight harder, because their soulmate was waiting for them.A useless sentiment, an old wives' tale.

But if he couldn't tell what kind of magic it was, he wouldn't know how to combat it.

Even if he had a Soulmate, they would trick him, earn his trust and kill him the first chance they got. And if they thought they could trick him with the whole CoRE story, they had another thought coming.

He would see what information he could get on them and that creepy magic writing thing, but first they needed to write back.Fell wasn't all that good at starting conversation, and he needed to be subtle about this.

"SANS."Fell jumped, looking up at Boss. Boss stared down at him incredulously, as though he was an exotic creature that was thought to be extinct. "YOU ARE... AWAKE?"Once upon a time, he'd been offended by Boss thinking so little of him, but this was actually not the worst he'd gotten from him in the past few years.

"yeah Boss."

"GOOD. TRY TO STAY AWAKE." An unuttered threat hung in the air between them. "yes Boss."Boss glared at him, then turned sharply on his heel, leaving him to sigh in relief as the clearing fell silent once more.

\---~~~---

Sci prayed that Gaster wouldn't see the remnants of the green blush on his face and leave. Gaster, however, seemed to exist purely to spite him.

"What are you thinking about?" Gaster smirked.

"N-nothing."Sci stuttered.

"Whatever you say, Sans~."Gaster singsonged. Gaster was actually moderately attractive, the white lab coat only a shade lighter than the pristine, unmarred bones that were his body.His bones had no cracks or visible damage aside from the cracks trailing from each socket. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep a date.His manners were awful, he had an impossible schedule and the energy of five Papyruses.(Papyruses? Papyrusi? Papyruses?)Plus, he could be a real pain.

Science sighed.Why his old friend had to make his life hell, he'd never know.

Gaster bounced in place."Hey Sans, do you have the readings?"

"Uhhhh...Yeah. Here! Take them." He swore internally.That didn't sound nearly as casual as he'd hoped. Gaster's sockets narrowed.

"Sans.What are you hiding?"Gaster inquired, peering at him as though he was a particularly interesting specimen.It was easy to see now how people feared him at first. He'd stopped bouncing, the white pinpricks in his sockets sharp and bright.They zeroed in on the pile of paper covering his journal.

"Nothing."Crap that sounded really defensive.

"..."Gaster raised a brow (somehow???).

"Sans..." The smaller skeleton began to sweat nervously.

"Sans, did you bring manga to work again?" _Thank Asgore!_ Gaster had just given him a great excuse.Now he just had to sell it.

"..."He let a beat of silence pass, thinking of the horrid script in his journal to add an emerald flush, as though he was embarrassed about being caught.

"Yes..." he mumbled, injecting the perfect amount of shame into his voice, looking down and away from his colleague. Gaster smirked.The lights in his sockets dimmed and he began bouncing again.

 _Asgore he's like a freaking puppy. How the heck does he even have this much energy?_ Gaster turned around, promptly running into a pole. _How is he still alive, being as accident prone as he is?_ He stumbled back, giving Sci a grin over his shoulder, and kept running.

Sci sighed.He knew he couldn't ignore his journal forever.That wouldn't be fair to his Soulmate. He couldn't keep bringing it to the lab though.He opened his Journal and started writing.

\---~~~---

Fell was almost asleep despite Boss's warning -it wasn't his fault nightmares kept him awake- when he felt that buzzing heat coming from his pocket.He ignored the odd and completely unwarranted warmth in his SOUL.

' _Hey, sorry to keep you waiting.'_ The writing looked much neater. Fell noticed that they weren't writing as fast and seemed to be making an effort to make it legible for him.He was more surprised they'd actually apologized, honestly.

' _Look, I can't talk right now, but we can write when I get of work if you want.'_ Fell was actually touched for a split second that this total stranger would give him an option. Then he remembered why he'd decided to keep in touch with them.

 _'sure.when do you get off?'_ He only had to wait a minute before more writing showed up.

 _'I get home about seven tonight.I'll hear from you then.'_ He celebrated internally.That didn't go horribly wrong.then his natural pessimism came into play.

_what if I just gave away the only chance I get to back out?_

It was a pretty good question, especially here.He asked himself constantly. He'd regret this.His paranoia kept him alive, and he didn't feel like dying just yet.


	3. Let the angst skele be happy

Sci dropped his bag. Today was a very long day.Gaster was running- literally _running_ \- from Sci's desk by the main machine to anywhere else in the lab.

He looked at his watch - 7:05. He trudged upstairs - Paps' babysitter had already given him dinner and put him to bed, so Sci was free to do whatever. He grabbed his Journal and a pencil, ran to his room - quietly, so as not to wake Paps - , changed, and started writing.

_Hey, I'm back! What's new?_

They didn't take long.

_hey nerd. nothing's new right now other than me getting off just about five minutes ago and my Boss being a prick._

Sci grinned. He knew that they'd agreed , but he didn't know if they would actually write back. Most people would be driven off by his 'innocence' - whatever that was supposed to mean - or his nerdy, quiet nature.He shook his head to clear it of the quickly darkening thoughts.

_"Nerd?"_

_yeah.those were notes, **write**? _

Sci groaned through quiet chuckles.Asgore that was so bad.

_So you're a scientist?_

_Okay, first of all, that pun was horrible. And amazing. Second, yeah I'm a scientist._

_cool._

Sci hesitated.He had no idea how to continue the conversation.With his almost non-existent group of friends, there were inside jokes, stories to share...

_hey nerd, ya still there?_

Sci grinned. He knew just how to keep the conversation going.

\---~~~---

_Sorry. **Tibia-nest** , I'm not good at this whole conversation thing. Plus my bro's got a **femur** he can't sweat out. _

Fell smirked.This guy had no clue what he was getting into.

_hey nerd..._

\---~~~---

_hey nerd, why did monster kid fall off the swing?_

Sci knew of Monster Kid, a very excited child, a friend of Papyrus' who was born without arms.

Apparently, whoever this was, they knew them too.

_I don't know, why?_

_because he has no arms._ ...

Sci grabbed a pillow just before laughter poured from him.He didn't stop for a while.When he did, however, there was a new message.

> _knock knock._
> 
> _Who's there?_
> 
> _Not Monster Kid._

...

Sci died. R.I.P. Sci

\---~~~---

Fell sat in his room, his red eye dying everything in his sight the same rosy color as he waited for the nerd to write back when he heard the door slam.

Boss was home.

"SANS!WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID LAZY PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT?"

Great.Just.Fucking.Great.

~~~time skip(1 hour later)~~~

Fell trudged upstairs.He felt the new chips and cracks in his bones dripping marrow.He pushed the door open,grabbed the magic-infused mustard and took a sip. Immediately the wounds close and start to scar, replenishing his HP fully.As a 1 HP monster who never gained LV, he had to replenish his health a lot.Thus, he had developed a mustard addiction.

A bright energy washed over him from under the sorry excuse for a bed.He retrieved the leather bound Journal and opened it.

_Oh my Asgore._

_You're killing me here._

_hey, i'm just choking around._

_I swear, your jokes are gonna be the death of me._

_I'm dying from laughter over here._

_for a nerd, you're pretty humerus._

_What can I say, it's in my bones._

Fell chuckled quietly.

_Uh, what should I call you, by the way?_

Fell hesitated. He needed something mundane and ordinary. Something that wouldn't tip them off as to who he was.He frowned when he spotted the dark red marrow still slowly rolling down his ulna, staining the bone.His eye flared brightly, his magic lighting up as he blipped to the bathroom, grabbing a rough cloth and scrubbing until he was sore.He stepped out, heading towards the kitchen for more mustard.

He heard shouting outside, and he grimaced as one cry was cut short.The magic in his eye only let him see in crimson, but Asgore there was so much already.

He had a name for the nerd now at least.

_you can call me Red if ya want. i'm just gonna call ya nerd._

_Glad to have a name for you, Red._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.


	4. Boss is tsundere, I guess????? Idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, just mostly a filler. Also Boss makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God guys!
> 
> 10 kudos?!
> 
> 102 hits?!?
> 
> Only three (now four) chapters?!?! 
> 
> \\\\\\\\\wHaT tHe EvEr LoViNg FuCk?!?!?!?\\\\\\\\\

\---*time skip*(several months)---  
  
Fell sighed. He and the Nerd had been talking for a while, and though he didn't know who exactly Nerd was or what he wanted, he did learn a few things.

[1](http://1.nerd%20was%20likely%20male/)[.Nerd was likely male](http://1.nerd%20was%20likely%20male/).

2\. Nerd had a younger brother.

3\. Nerd had never even heard of Hamilton. He'd been completely unable to recognize any of the songs or characters.

4\. He was a scientist working on the CoRE, which Red still didn't quite believe.

5\. He had a fair bit of time on his hands when he wasn't working.

6.He either didn't have friends or didn't spend time with them.

7\. He didn't seem to get dirty jokes. Either that or he was pretending not to. But he seemed to like sarcasm and satire. Red had been caught off guard when he made a sex joke and got ' _What? Was that a pun or something?_ ' in response. He didn't have the heart to tell him. If he was still that innocent, he wouldn't take that from him.

  
He felt a strong urge to keep his journal secret. This Nerd would keep his naivety as long as Red could protect it.  
  
He wondered how he'd survived so long on the off chance he wasn't acting. The weak are killed, that was a fact. Usually on his front lawn. Boss was the only reason _he_ hadn't been dusted yet. He shuddered, picking up his pen.  


* * *

  
  
Boss was a very perceptive person. Not much escaped his careful scrutiny. It's what kept him alive. It was what gave him his position of Captain of the Royal Guard, which in turn gave him money, power, and fame.  
  
But it also made things harder on his older brother.  
  
He frowned. It felt strange to refer to Sans that way after so long.  
  
He didn't like how others looked at him, automatically assuming the smaller skeleton was easy prey. Yet Sans always managed to get away. Somehow.  
  
Sans was a secretive sort and a pessimist. So when he seemed to get happier and calmer, though still as guarded, as days passed, Boss had a feeling something was up. So he did what any other ~~concerned brother~~ superior would do for his ~~sibling~~ attack dog.  
  
He stalked him.  
  
Boss woke Sans up, not missing the subtle way he slipped a pen into his pocket. He glared after him as he headed to his post, his brother growling at anyone who gave him strange looks.  
  
Boss headed out of town, towards Waterfall, before he stepped onto the woods, where he followed an abandoned path which led back towards the Ruins door.  
  
~~His instincts screamed at him to run as the foreign magic beat relentlessly against his own but he would **not**.~~  
  
He stopped just in the shadows of the trees across a beaten path from Sans,who unzipped his jacket, reached to the left side, and pulled a green book with a white shiny radical on the cover out of a previously unseen pocket.  
  
He glanced around, the red magic in his left eye scanning the clearing before it disappeared, immediately replaced by two small white dots. He pulled out the pen and wrote something down. He looked around again before he looked back down at the book again, snickered, and jotted another note.  
  
Boss realized something.  
  
Several somethings in fact.  
  
1\. That was a Soulmate Journal.  
  
[2.There was a hidden pocket in Sans](http://2.there%20was%20a%20hidden%20pocket%20in%20sans/)' coat.  
  
3.Sans was writing in the journal, meaning that he had found his Soulmate.  
  
[4.Sans was obviously very much in love with them](http://4.sans%20was%20obviously%20very%20much%20in%20love%20with%20them/).  
  
5\. Sans would leave to be with them.  
  
6\. Boss didn't want Sans to leave.  
  
Boss had not whined at the thought. He hadn't. He grit his teeth angrily.  
  
Sans would not, _could not_ leave him. Boss would chain him to the floor if he had to, but Sans wasn't going to ~~leave him all alone in this kill or be killed world~~ abandon his duty as a sentry.  
  
Boss sneered as he heard his brother laughing, the pen scratching at the paper a second later.  
  
Sans wouldn't leave.  
  
~~Papyrus~~  Boss was determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.


	5. Angst I guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all gone to shit.
> 
> I'm sorry.

Sci sat on the couch, curled in a blanket with Pap snuggled into his side. The warm red and black leather tome in his lap situated so Pap couldn't see the vulgar language and inappropriate innuendos that littered the pages.  
  
'  _Hey Red.'_  
  
 _'I looked up that joke you told me.'_  
  
 _'oh Asgore why.'_  
  
 _'You know how curious I am.'_  
  
 _'i regret nothing.'_  
  
 _'you are an ass.'_  
  
 _'hey, what's wrong?'_  
  
 _'What? Nothing, why?'_  
  
 _'sorry, I've never seen you swear or, you know, not capitalize.'_  
  
 _'Oh Asgore, you've corrupted my grammar!'_

Sci grinned.This Red guy might be his closest friend right now; not that he'd admit it to Gaster or Paps. Asgore, they got jealous so easily.  
  
 _'how are you still alive, by the way?'_  
  
 _'What do you mean?'_  
  
 _'how have you not been dusted yet?'_  
  
Sci's brow furrowed. Gee, thanks for specifying Red, I totally understand what you meant by that.  
  
He jumped, startled out of his sarcasm by his phone's irritating ringtone. He snatched the offending machine from his pocket, flipping it open to see Gaster's winking face staring back at him. Sci sighed, knowing that there was no ignoring Gaster.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"SANS SANS SANS SANS SANS!" He pulled the phone away from his skull with a wince. His colleague hadn't sounded this excited since they'd graduated coolleg together.  
  
"What is it, Gast?"  
  
"There's been a breakthrough with the CoRE. We need you here ASAP!" Sci's eyesockets widened (he still didn't have a good explanation for that except magic), and he nearly dropped the phone.  
  
"I'll be right there, just give me a sec!" He picked up the pen and scribbled a hasty note.  
  
' _Got 2 go 2 lab. Breakthru w/ CoRE. Be back soon.'_  
  
Sci leapt to his feet, struggling with his coat and shoes before he ran out the door, leaving a quick note to Paps.  
  
' _what_.'  
\---  
 _'Got 2 go 2 lab. Breakthru w/ CoRE. Be back soon.'_   
  
The Nerd's handwriting was suddenly shaky, almost illegible. Red could only read it because he was familiar with it.  
  
' _what_.'  
  
Neither knew the hell that would ensue.  
  
\---  
  
Sci rubbed his sockets, knowing that the bags that were always under them would only get darker. Heck, even Gaster was starting to stumble. They'd been here since the day before yesterday, when they'd discovered a more energy efficient way to keep the CoRE, aka the Creator of Reusable Energy, running 24/7. They weren't making much progress, even with the psychopathic pace they were working at. They'd run out of coffee at about 1 a.m. yesterday, they were out of sugar, and no one slept.   
  
So basically, everyone was salty and Sci was in hell.  
  
Gaster stumbled across the bridge -which, for some reason, hadn't been fixed yet- to give Sci a quick update. After that he ran back to his own station to gather more data. He came into view ten minutes later, grinning like a madman.  
  
"SANSLOOKATTHISOHMYASGORESANS!" Sci huffed.  
  
"What is it, Gast?" Gaster handed him several documents, practically vibrating with excitement. He eyed Gaster warily, worried he might actually pounce him like a temmie. Science Sans' eyes widened.  
  
Apparently, one of the new interns, Alphys, had reported several problems in parts of the machine. She'd actually been very thorough in her report, stating each problem and color coding them so they could find the areas on the little map she'd drawn. It was a good thing to, because her handwriting was pretty awful. Luckily, the problems were fairly simple to fix and Sci went home at about 10.  
  
He wrote to Red, but Red wasn't writing back.  
  
Maybe he's asleep. I know I want to be.  
  
Sci flopped into bed, deciding to wait until tomorrow. But he checked the next evening, and there was nothing.  
  
 _'Red, are you okay?'_  
  
 _'Red, please, I'm getting worried.'_  
  
\---  
  
Red growled, his talons gouging claw marks into the counter at his station. He'd waited for three days. **THREE GODDAMN DAYS** for the Nerd to write back. Three days without talking to anyone who wouldn't kill [him.Three](http://him.three/) days without anyone to joke around with. He hated how dependent he was on the Nerd. **He hated it.** He hadn't been wary enough, and the damn Nerd took advantage of him. He'd gotten Red's hopes up just to watch him **suffer**. He refused to even look at his journal. He'd tried to throw it away multiple times. He'd tried to throw it into Waterfall, into the CoRE, hell, even the lava in Hotland and the river here in Snowdin. But he found that no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't do it. He glared at the green and white book sitting innocently on his bed, wishing it would disappear, along with these stupid feelings.   
  
\---  
  
Sci lounged at his desk morosely. He'd been waiting for Red to write back for months, but to no avail. He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today.  
  
 _'Red, come on, are you okay?'_  
  
...

' _Red, buddy, pal, friend, please talk to me.'_

No answer.  
  
His soul throbbed. What was going on? Why wouldn't his friend reply? Had he done something wrong? Was Red angry at him? Why? Sci was upset and confused. None of this made any sense and he **hated** it. He was completely lost.   
  
He felt bad...  
  
No.  
  
If Red wanted to ignore him, that was his problem.  
  
 ~~It still hurt though.~~   
  
He hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
Right?  
...  
  
 _'Okay, fine, fuck you too, you fucking prick!'_  
  
Sci felt tears trailing down his face. He sniffled and swiped them away. He slapped his cheeks, trying to pull himself together. He slammed the journal shut, pushing it away and pulling his paperwork towards himself, intending to distract himself from the lost anger and sadness running rampant in his chest.


	6. Smol Pap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol Pap, Sci trying to get over it, and Gaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I should be doing homework but uuugggghhhh.
> 
> So this chapter is kicking my ass for some reason and it's been giving me grief for two days now.
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to start completely rewriting this, so the stuff I have prewritten is going to be more of a guideline for where I want it to go instead of the chapters themselves. 
> 
> Aside from that, sorry for the wait and thanks for being patient. After this I'm going to do my homework, write a bit for What Am I Doing I Have Things To Do ( I really need to rename that), and go to bed. Because fuck life am I right?

Pap wasn't as oblivious as everyone seemed to think. Just because he was a ten year old optimist didn't mean he was clueless. It was useful for observation though. If everyone thought he was too young to understand, they didn't take care about what they did around him. It's a handy skill, especially since Sans started acting so weird.

He was at work all the time now and when he wasn't he was staring at the ebony journal on the couch. Sometimes he glared at it, sometimes he'd look close to tears, but he never said a word about it. Pap didn't know everything about the Soulmate Journal, but he understood the basic idea. He **hated** that his brother had contacted, maybe even met his Soulmate and they'd just... stopped talking to him. They hurt Sans. Badly. Pap tried to cheer him up, but his heart wasn't in it. He wondered...

If he destroyed the journal, would Sans be happy again?

... No. Sans would be mad that he'd broken it. And besides, wrecking things wasn't a good way to solve problems.

Mr. Gaster came by to check on him sometimes, but he got sent away with a firm 'I'm fine but thanks'. He was starting to get as frustrated and hopeless as Pap. But Pap had something that Mr Gaster didn't.

With Christmas coming up Pap was **determined** to keep Sans happy for the holidays.

He could do this. He had to. For Sans.

\---~~~---

Sci blinked awake and knew immediately it was going to be one of _those_ days.

Asgore, he felt like _shit._

He went through his morning as usual, went to work, and worked like the world was ending.

He knew he shouldn't be so upset about losing someone he hadn't even met but Red had been - still was - his best friend. He was worried that he'd gotten himself hurt, or worse, killed.

He shook his darker thoughts away. He didn't need to think about that right now. He scowled darkly, scaring the newest intern - Alphys, was it? - into running past him with a squeak. He winced, telling himself he'd make it up to her later.

Why was he getting so riled up over this?

~~Because you know it's your fault.~~

If Red was going to give him the silent treatment over nothing, he wasn't worth getting angry over.

~~Just like you.~~

Science wasn't going to lose his other friends because they didn't want to deal with his bad mood.

Not that he had many friends...But still!

~~They're only your friends because they feel like they have to be. Your brother is your friend by default. Gaster has to work with you and has been stuck with your sorry ass since coolleg. The only reason he's still there is because he feels obligated. And Red-~~

' _Nope. Not today.'_

Sci nodded firmly. This was Red's problem, he could fucking deal.

\---~time skip( 2 hours)~---

Gaster sighed, knowing exactly what he would see when he opened the door. Sans would be doubled over his desk, scrawling down notes like tomorrow wouldn't arrive, dark pouches under his sockets, and an empty smile. He would tell him he was fine, just trying to get done.

He frowned. He wished Sans would just tell him what was wrong. Asgore only knows why he was acting so odd lately, but it's not healthy. Sans was a very emotionally oriented being. He felt very strongly, but always tried to push his emotions aside and make good decisions.

Gaster sighed, neutralized his expression, and slapped on a happy grin. He pushed the door open, stopping for a moment to take in the sight of his ex-roommate leaning back in his chair, a manga in his hands and headphones on his skull, a calm, relaxed grin on his face. 

He ran across the rickety bridge with a happy gasp. Once he got to his co-worker's desk, he slapped a paper down on his desk. Sans jumped, giving Gaster a playful glare.

"Sans," he greeted him warmly, "how are you?"

Sans gave him a tired smile."I'm good Gast. But the minute I get home, I'm going to bed. I've worked myself down to the bone."

Gaster beamed at him. He was ecstatic his friend was back to normal. He turned and ran across the bridge, a new skip in his step.

Suddenly, everything went wrong.

The metal beneath his feet screeched. He heard Sans screaming his name, and he got a horrible feeling of vertigo. He was falling.

The heat was becoming unbearable. His thoughts were starting to get fuzzy.

' _Well, I wasn't expecting that. *Sigh* At least I got to see you smile again. Merry Christmas Sans.'_

The last thing he saw before the magma engulfed him was Sans' horrified horrifiedface.

"Smile for me!"

He never knew how much he enjoyed breathing until he couldn't.


	7. Sci's terrifying

Sci stared down at the molten rock which had claimed his friend. 

_Gaster..._

Sans' eyes flashed their bright veridian, the loss and rage from the past few days building up. It just wasn't fair! And he knew that made his sound like a whiny bitch, but he didn't care. Gaster had died because the bridge was broken, even though he'd called someone to fix...it...

The doors flew open as Royal Guardsmen rushed to see what happened, led by a scaly monster in a repairman's uniform. A sudden recognition passed between them, the recognition of a predator stalking it's prey. Sci growled under his breath. Gaster was dead because this pathetic fucker didn't want to do his job.

To this day, Science still doesn't quite know what happened. One moment he was by the main machine, the next he was on the other side of the chasm, his hand fisted in the shirt the custodian wore. The man looked ready to piss himself, and Sci felt a perverse sense of satisfaction.

' _Good. Let him be scared. Serves him right.'_

The reptilian monster, who was usually shorter than him, was now the same height. Sans distantly realized he was holding him up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Guards start to creep toward him.

"Why was that still broken?" The Guards froze, paling beneath their helmets at his tone. It was cold and empty, a far cry from his usual warm, friendly countenance. There's a saying that some people could freeze the air around them when they were angry. Most people don't believe it.

They did now.

"That bridge was supposed to be fixed _six_.  _Months. Ago."_ Sci shook him roughly.

" _Why."_ The Guards stepped forward warily.

 _"Wasn't."_   His sockets were emerald bonfires.

 ** _"It."_** __The repairman was begging for Sans to put him down and spare him, to no avail.

 ~~ _ **"Fixed?"**_~~ The man was pleading and crying in earnest now as the soldiers tried to pry him out of his hands. He felt no guilt or pity for him, all he could feel was his anger.

They actually did manage to tear the  now traumatized former custodian from his death grip. The young scientist would haunt the dreams of everyone present for years to come, as well as those of his victim's therapist.

\---~~~---

Fell growled. Not only had Boss been worse than usual lately, but now he couldn't find the damn book.

Shockingly, writing things down and have someone respond, have someone actually _care_ about what he has saying and feeling, was very calming. Writing to the Nerd always made him feel better, and damn did he need it right about now.

 ****Except...

Where was his journal?

He searched for it desperately in every place he knew - except one.

Boss would dust him if he found out that he'd been in his room.

But....

He **really** needed his journal back.

He waited for Boss's evening patrol. He'd be gone for a while, and Fell would need every second of that time. 

He worked up his metaphorical nerves and stepped over the threshold.

After an hour of searching, which was the most he was willing to risk, he turned up empty-handed.

He snarled in frustration. Suddenly, he heard the door slam. Boss was home. He quickly teleported to the couch before Boss could realized that he wasn't there a moment ago. He flinched as Boss stomped past, more out of habit than anything else.

As Boss stalked out of the way, Red saw a bright green on his belt that Boss would never be caught dead wearing. It stood out against the dreary atmosphere of his outfit and the Underground as a whole.

His red eye flared for a second when he realized that he'd only ever seen that color on his journal. Not that he'd be very good at telling. But green had a pretty weird tint in his scarlet and crimson world, and it was easy to recognize that shade after seeing it on such a cherished item.

Red frowned. Did Boss really hate him enough to wreck his 'friendship' (That's what it's called, right) with the only other person who actually tolerated him?


	8. Ok so Sci is sad, Boss is awful, Sci makes bad decisions, and Red's a sneaky little shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh ok we're about to start the CPAU arc. It will deviate from Canon, but I really like it. I kinda like the Boss-journal thing, thanks for recommending that. Like I said, I kinda forgot about that part.
> 
> Anyway, chapter title explains it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. It's, uh, been a while hasn't it? Sorry to leave you there like that. All I can say is : procrastination.

\---~time skip (3hours.)~-

Sci dragged his feet as his house came into view. He sighed, checking his mailbox and finding a red and green letter standing out amongst the dark gray metal and pure white envelopes. He opened it, groaning aloud as he skimmed through it.

Christmas party!

Doors open to all Sanses and Papyruses around!

December 24th, 20XX

Geno Sans' house, Void.

Please RSVP.

We have eggnog.

Usually, he would chuck it out because goddamnit he had no desire to socialize. Not after what happened. He wasn't ready.

And yet...

_"Smile for me!" Gaster called out as he fell, his voice echoing morosely in every corner as his eyes locked onto Sci's._

And yet if it was a Christmas party, depending on who's there, there might be alcohol, and Sci really needed a drink. Badly. Plus, they claimed to be named Sans and invited all other Sanses and Papyruses, but he was pretty sure he was the only Sans in the Underground, and his brother the only Papyrus. So was this identity theft or something? Also, what the fuck was the  ~~~~ ~~~~ ** ~~vOiD?~~** ~~~~ ~~~~Also, he could maybe make a few friends, unlikely as that was.

\---~~~---

Red's shoulder ached, the healing magic in his mustard not working as well as usual. The Boss' steel-toed boots really could do a number on you, even if you were expecting it.

His idea of slipping a few packets of his sleeping powder into Boss' sweet tea instead of sugar seemed to have worked, but he knew he'd be feeling that decision tomorrow.

He snuck closer to his, ugh, _brother's_ prone form, slumped over on the sofa. He hardly dared breathe, knowing from experience that he was a light sleeper.

His hand shook a bit as he reached for the belt his journal was clipped to. Red's soul beat harshly against his scarred ribcage. After a second of near panic when he fumbled a bit, making his brother shift in his sleep, he held the journal in his hands. 

His soul felt more complete than it had in a long time, happy tears nearly overflowing from his eyes. He saw his Boss twitch in his sleep and quickly teleported to his room. His grin was almost painful as he felt the familiar hum of energy signaling a message from his friend. He'd refused to acknowledge it before he lost it, but he needed this. The little comfort of knowing that there was someone who cared about him, someone he could let his guard down around without fear. Because even if they did want to hurt him, they couldn't through the blank pages.

' _Red, come on, are you okay?'_

Great. Now he felt like an asshole.

' _Red, buddy, pal, friend, please talk to me.'_  

How many times had he begged angry friends to talk to him, back before things had gotten so bad? To tell him what he'd done wrong?

_'Okay, fine, fuck you too, you fucking prick!'_

He felt like he'd just been sucker-punched straight in the soul. And he would know, since it had happened before. His grimace was strained, knowing that he'd thrown a fucking temper tantrum and lost his only friend.

_' uh, hey. it's been a while, hasn't it?'_

_' look, i'm really sorry about not talking to ya. i was being a dick.'_

_'Really? I hadn't noticed.'_

Even though he nearly had to rip the apology out, at least the nerd was kinda talking to him.

_'I'm glad you're back, Nerd.'_

_'Likewise.'_

_'How've ya been?'_

_' Not exactly well, but I'm not dead either, so...'_

_'what's wrong?'_

_'my old cool leg roommate/co-worker/cloe friend died today, I ended up making a grown man cry and terrified like, three royal guards. So that's been my day in a nutshell.'_

Red winced. At least Nerd was relaxing a bit. But fuck. 

_'Damn. Sounds rough.'_

_'Meh. What about you? What going on at your end?'_

_'just the usual. Boss is still awful, got a bit roughed up, had to steal my journal back from him while he was sleeping, so there is that.'_

_' Jeez Red, your Boss needs to calm the fuck down.'_

_' yeah...'_

Red smiled. The ache in his soul was slowly disappearing. The nerd always had this effect on him.

It was nice to see him writing back. He'd been a bit worried that he wouldn't talk to him. It would have been fair. But he was still a bit worried. His friend had been through a lot since they'd spoken last. Hell, he'd only talked about today!

His grin widened. He felt like he could bear this, if he had this one reprieve.

Damn it was good to be back.


	9. Party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the Underfell end, and the beginning of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I said that I'd have this done earlier, but life. Sorry. Anyways, CPAU arc starts this chapter, this is ch.9. holy fuck. I started writing this in my spare time sometime late 2016, and I cringed at the thought of letting someone see it, but now I have an ao3 account, I'm posting this for thousands of people to see, and it's being received so kindly.
> 
> Fuck. I never thought this would actually be a thing, but here we are.
> 
> 503 hits and 63 kudos.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Anyways, enough of my 'feelsy shit', y'all came here for an update and that's what you're going to get.

Fell eyed Boss warily. Boss didn't often want to look at him without hurting him, and sitting down and having a civil conversation with him was an almost laughable scenario. Boss looked at him. The new cracks in his neck burned as he lowered his gaze submissively. He scratched at the fractures in his left radius, a bit of dust falling like morbid snowflakes onto the couch.

" **SANS."** Every part of him was wound tighter than a spring, every inch braced for steel to crack it, expecting a knife or bone attack to scratch words into him. Boss smacked something colorful onto the table, a sound earning a flinch from Fell and a smirk from Boss. An atrocious envelope colored red and what he figured was dark green layed innocently before him.

" **READ IT."**  

Fell's sharpened phalanges carefully tore open the letter, the open and dare he say friendly greeting making him grimace.

_Christmas party!_

_Doors open to all Sanses and Papyruses around!_

_December 25th, 20XX_

_Geno Sans' house, Void_

_Please RSVP_

_We have eggnog._

Fell had questions. Many, many questions. Who the fuck was 'Geno Sans'? How did they get that letter into the mailbox without anyone noticing? What the hell was the  _ ** ~~viOd~~**_ ~~~~? "All Sanses and Papyruses around"? Who the fuck did they think they were messing with?! The only person he'd known to be this naive was the Nerd. Was he throwing a party and inviting him? They might have patched things up, but he could tell that the wound was still fresh. So was it a mistake?

He waited, knowing not to speak unless spoken to. Boss would start asking his own questions soon.

**"Who is this...Geno Sans?"**

"I-i dunno br-Boss." Fuck, he nearly slipped up there.

_**"WHO IS IT?!"** _

"I told ya, B-Boss, I d-don't know."

*slap*

He held back a gasp, trying to discreetly pop his lower jaw back into place. Dust fell from where his mandible scraped against his upper jaw. The serrated teeth just made it harder. 

"I mean, I-i guess it c-could be possible for him to be an alternate m-me." He flinched, expecting some sort of pain, but only got a curt nod. Permission to continue, but a warning to tread lightly.

"Ever heard of the m-many world's th-theory?" Boss scowled.

"O-okay, so basically, every choice we make, an alternate universe i-is created. So if you n-never met Undyne, y-you wouldn't be Captain. A new universe would be c-created and play out, diverging from ours and splitting off with e-every choice made." Boss nodded thoughtfully, digesting the information. A wolfish grin overtook his already terrifying face.

**"SANS."**

"Y-yeah Boss?"

**"TELLTHEM WE'LL BE THERE. INFORMATION ON THESE ALTERNATE UNIVERSES MIGHT** **PROVE USEFUL."**

Fell nodded.

It was gonna be a  _looooooong_ night.

\---~~time skip (December 25th)~~---

Fell groaned. It was exhausting being around such  _ **disgustingly happy**_ versions of himself and his brother. He saw a Sans by the punch bowl. He'd been pointed out, along with a few others when he had arrived. Science Sans looked like a total fucking geek. He huffed.

"Hey nerd." The smaller skeleton stiffened. He slowly turned to face him with a frown.

"Please don't call me that."

"Why not,  _nerd?"_ Fell smirked. Boss wasn't around, and this guy wouldn't do anything. Look at how small he is. 

"Because," he hissed, voice filled with a sudden icy venom, "if you do..." Fell shuddered as the shadows seemed to converge around Science, "you will  **really** not like what happens next." 

"..." Fell backed away slowly. A tactical retreat might be his best bet right now.


	10. Sci's bad time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo.
> 
> Sci.
> 
> You need a break bro?
> 
> Do you need to go home early or something?
> 
> Pretty sure you're not okay.
> 
> Dude you're about to drink Geno under the table.
> 
> Chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (-_-)  
>  / \
> 
> 7FlyingPancakes7
> 
> ^^^^THIS FABULOUS HUMAN MADE FUCKING FANART HOLY SHIT
> 
> http://sta.sh/027qc2vr0qsh
> 
> THIS IS BEAUTIFUL.
> 
> YES.

Sci groaned.

He didn't know if the punch was spiked, he didn't care. He honestly had no idea why he came, even with the thought of alcohol. He just wished this party would end so he could go home and wallow in his misery.

"hey nerd," a rough voice called out from behind him. He winced, a flash of anger  appearing at the stupid name. This stranger wouldn't know what he'd been through with the Soulmate Journal. They wouldn't know that that name was Red's name for him. They wouldn't know that he still kept the journal practically super glued to him because he was afraid of missing a message and being alone again. Having sufficiently calmed down, he turned to face them.

"Please don't call me that." The Sans before him- Underfell Sans, his mind supplied helpfully- smirked and eyed him slowly, his snarky grin gradually spreading wider to expose serrated teeth, one gold tooth glinting in the light. 

"Why not, _nerd_?"

Sci glared. He was tired, he was miserable, and he would not be talked down to by some half-wit brute, and he most certainly would **_not_** tolerate his bullshit attempt to make him more upset to fuel his fucking superiority complex. Emboldened by a rather heavy dose of hardcore whiskey and the reassuring weight of his journal, he took a single step closer.

"Because," he growled, pitching his voice a few octaves lower, " if you do..." his voice started to chill the air around him," Underfell shuddered, "you will _**really**_ not like what happens next." Underfell backed off silently.

Swap, a.k.a Blueberry, bounced up to him.

"SCI!" Science grinned, his magic calming down -when had it started raging? - and his gaze met Blueberry's starry blue eyelights.

He may have a _bit_ of a soft spot for his new friend. Yes, friend. At least _**something**_ good came out of this party. 

"Hey Blueberry."

"Hey Sci, do you wanna do a roleplay? It'll be super fun!"

"Hmmmmmmmm, I don't know......" Sci pretended to be considering it. He knew he'd likely end up doing it, what with that excited innocence in those sparkling eyes. Blueberry gave him a pout. Fuck. If that didn't make his heart melt, nothing would. Damn Blue and his cuteness!

"Alright. What are we roleplaying?"

Blue chuckled darkly. For a moment, he felt like he'd just signed his death warrant.

"Let's start a club. A Friend Club. I'm gonna be the Evil President, and you'll be the morally corrupt Minister of War. Your job is to try to overthrow me." Blue looked like his birthday had come early. Once Sci got over his shock, he grinned, his excitement starting to show. He was eager to play along.

"Heck yeah! Wanna see if Original Papyrus wants to join?"

\---Fell pov---

Okay, so Science was creepy as all fuck and Swap was...off. They were talking and Fell wasn't close enough to hear them, but they both looked excited. He could go and eavesdrop, he was here to collect information after all, but he had a feeling he didn't want to get on their bad sides, so he'd stay out of their way for now.

A bit further away from the Sweet Creeps (that's their name now, he decided. It was rather fitting from what he'd seen)  was a Sans dressed in a green(?) Christmas sweater with a floating pixelation seemingly attached to his right eye. But what really caught his attention was the giant red slash streching across his chest. Bone marrow stained the shirt, and he seemed to shrink into the eerily familiar scarf around his neck.

He seemed more than a little surprised by all the people that showed up. He would be **very** well respected back home. He'd obviously seen shit.

Well he'd already screwed up meeting Science. How much worse could this be?


	11. Fell can't socialize.like. at all.

"The fuck happened to you, man? You look like shit."

_'Good fucking going. "How much worse could this be?" Really? Stop. Just...stop.'_

The skeleton looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. Also mildly offended.

"Gee, thanks." The awkward silence dragged on for a few minutes, though it felt like hours. Fell was about to just walk away and accept his failure to get close enough to actually get info, though he knew Boss wouldn't take it well, when the other spoke.

"My name's Geno."

"'m Fell."

More awkward floundering.

"So, uh how did you get....ya know...." Fell trailed off, gesturing to his eye.

Geno looked even more uncomfortable. 

' _I feel ya.'_

"Wow, this is a conversation I'd rather not be having."

' _same.'_

"Look, whatever you did, you should be proud of the scars. Means you tried."

' _unless you're like me and never tried to defend yourself.'_

"...proud huh? Never thought of it like that. In that case, wanna see?"

_'why not, random person I just met.'_

"Well, here goes nothing." Geno waved away the glitch on his face. Science silently slipped behind Fell, who saw him in the corner of his eye.

Fell jolted at Geno's melted, deformed eyesocket. He was slightly horrified, but mostly in awe. Geno gave a nervous laugh.

_'good going, dipshit, you're staring.'_  

"Heh, don't look so chilled to the bone." Geno walked away, glitch firmly in place once more.

Fell leaned towards Sci.

"Half of his fucking skull is melting and still doing puns! What a badass!" Sci raised a brow and gave him a strange look.

"Yeah, he's like, half dead, but he's still a Sans."

' _half dead?'_  

"Yeah. 'Killed' in a genocide run, injected himself with Determination, killed again, and went to the save screen, where time doesn't exist, before he completely melted/dusted. That's his brother's scarf by the way." Oh, he said that out loud. Fuck. 

Also,  _holy shit._ That is one ballsy motherfucker right there. Injected himself with Determination?! Froze himself in time while fucking  _melting?!_

Fuck.


	12. Blueberry's ploootttiinngg~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short. I posted a link to this on my Tumblr, so I might as well put my Tumblr on here too.

Blueberry and Sci got along quickly. Normally, this was to be expected. The magnificent Blueberry was very friendly after all! However, nothing about this was normal. At all. The host somehow managed to be dead and also immortal, the party was in a place where time doesn't work, and everyone was an alternate version of the same two people. Yikes.

Sci had been wearing an innocent, happy-go-lucky grin since he arrived, but sometimes it slipped. His hand would wander to a particular place on his sweater and grip it tightly, especially when he was nervous, and Blue heard him mutter hopefully about alcohol when he got a cup of punch. Sci was unhappy. And as his best friend, it fell to Blueberry to fix that!

Sci deserves to be happy, especially since he's so nice, unlike Underfell Sans, who'd been picking on him earlier. He'd nearly stomped over, filled with right righteous fury on behalf of his new friend, but quickly saw that it was unnecessary as he'd whipped around and given him a quick tongue lashing.

And Blue had an idea.

This party was lacking quite a bit. It was more like an open house honestly. As Blue watched his new friend snap at Fell, he had an even better idea.

This function needed action, romantic tension, hilarious drunken antics. Sci needed a partner, preferably a dating partner, or at least a small crush, but more than that, Sci needed a distraction. Blue didn't know what had him so down, but he _would_ do something about it.

He asked Sci if he wanted to do a role-play, one that would go on for the duration of the party and one in which he played a prominent role which would force him to socialize and keep him busy. Sci eagerly agreed, and so the Friend Club was founded.

While everyone was somewhat distracted, with Fell and Geno having a talk and original trying to calm Papyrus after they... _alarmed_ him with their slightly overzealous pitch, Blue slipped a few ounces of the hardcore whiskey his brother had snuck in into the punch. He'd seen Papy nearly stumbling after one shot. He was _certain_ everyone else would be affected.

He saw Geno go for a glass. He and Fell seemed to get along. Somewhat. Sci seemed to have forgotten about his teasing, at least for now. Sci also went for a refill.

Perfect.

His plan was working beautifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr:
> 
> Suchamazingness.tumblr
> 
> That's not a link because my phone is dumb but yeah that's it.


	13. Sweet creeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken crying and reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Three updates in a month? Blasphemy!
> 
> Seriously though, I'm bored and going back to school in a couple weeks, so updates will slow down to one a month, maybe two if I have time, so have this. 
> 
> Quick, take it before it's too late!

Blue was small and innocent. Maybe that's why Sci clicked with him so easily. He was kinda like Pap, but also different. He had many of the same mannerisms, but he was also his own person with his own quirks. Blue was a puzzle all on his own. Sci discovered that while he wasn't much of a pun fan, he rather enjoyed riddles. So they played a quick game of riddles together before they got too into the role-play.

Sci saw Fell glancing distrustfully in their direction. He hummed to himself. Fell was strong magically, whereas Sci could barely defend himself. He might not act like it, but he was smart and constantly looking for danger. He would be a good ally, if Sci could convince him to go along with his plans, and he was quite certain he could. He knew if he could make himself a good ally in Fell's eyes, he would stick with him. Fell was strategic in the way he did things, he noticed (yes he'd been watching him since he got here, **but that doesn't mean anything,** _**Blueberry** )_. He talked with Geno because he couldn't die here. That would be a good advantage if someone started something.

Yes, Fell would be a good partner (goddamnit Blue don't take that out of context).

His 'Boss' (that made some alarm go off in his head. It sounded familiar, but he didn't know why) seemed to like peeking over his shoulder and ordering him about. It made Sci a bit suspicious about their home life, but it wasn't his business. He did make a note to speak more quietly and stay in his field of vision after he noticed how he flinched, as though expecting to be hit. It made Sci grind his teeth together in justified fury on his behalf, but he couldn't do much about it. But he could show him a bit of fun while he was here.

He tried to start slowly, giving his grumpy alternate a bit of info about Geno, acknowledging the fact that he'd overreacted back at the punch table, etc. He thought about how to move forward with this a bit faster as he returned for more punch.

He took a sip, noticing the slight burn and the strange taste. Did it taste like this earlier? No, it was less bitter earlier. It definitely had alcohol.  _Thank Asgore._ But what was it? He didn't recognize the flavor. He had a sneaking suspicion, but it flitted away before he could fully understand it. He took another sip that made his vision wink out for a second, and when it returned, a light film covered it, making everything seem brighter. He was going to have a hell of a hangover.

He quietly surveyed the room,  his soul stopping in this chest as his eyes landed on a familiar and yet unknown figure in a corner. His eyes widened and a quiet whimper left him.

_'Gaster?'_

His bones were blackened and burned, melted and fused together by the magma in the CoRE. The cracks in his face were a bit wider and there were holes in his hands, but it was still Gaster. 

He made his way over in a punch drunk daze.

"G-Gaster?" He turned to face him, bouncing in his signature fashion as his gaze landed on him.

"Sci, you're here! I didn't know if you were gonna come, but I'm glad you did." 

Sci jumped up and hugged him tightly. He started sobbing quietly. Gaster quietly rubbed his back as he shook. 

"Y-you d-died. H-how are you h-here?" He felt his friend shrug.

He took deep, shuddering breaths, trying to calm down. He took a swig of whatever the holy fuck was in that cup to soothe his raw voice, only to remember the burning sensation and double over coughing.

He heard Gaster giggling.

He whipped his head around, desperately hoping that no one saw that, only to see Fell staring at them and looking very confused.

_'Shit.'_

Asgore, this was already a long night and he's been here for less than a hour.

He talked with Gaster a little longer, wanting to just stay with his friend the entire time, he had a roleplay to do. But first...

 He brushed past Fell on the way to his destination-a closet he'd noticed earlier as he searched for alcoves and crannies to hide in if he needed to. He walked in and locked the door, pulling out the red and black journal he'd placed in a pocket he'd sewn on his undershirt for when he wanted to sneak it into work. He pulled out a pen and jotted down a quick note.

_'Hey. Sorry I haven't written much. It's been a long night. It's not even half over.'_

He tried futilely to rub a pins and needles feeling out of his arm.

_\---~~~---_

Fell watched Sci recover quickly from his emotional breakdown and quickly excuse himself from the conversation with the blob in the corner.

He brushed past him, the place where their arms had touched tingled slightly. He didn't know why or if he liked it or not. Then the buzzing feeling in his pocket. He'd sewn one into all out his shirts by now. He nonchalantly scanned the room for a place to go to read the newest message, spotting the door to the kitchen. It was dim, but he'd manage.

He strode over confidently,  heaving a sigh of relief when no one followed. He plopped down at the table, opening the veridian book.

' _Hey. Sorry I haven't ridden mush. It's been a long nite. It's not even haf over yet.'_

_'hey nerd. Yeah, I'm stuck at some stupid get together, and it's not fun. You?'_

_'same. Also I dunno what I juts drunk, but I'm priddy shure I'm drunk as hell.'_

_That explains it._

Fell chuckled. The handwriting was messy and sprawling across the page, and the nerd wasn't as diligent about his spelling as usual.

"S-FELL! COME HERE!"

_' gotta go. I'll write you later.'_

_'k.'_  He gently put his Journal back in it's designated pocket and hurried over to Boss' call. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no experience with alcohol, so sorry about that. Tumblr is suchamazingness, yadda yadda yadda.
> 
> I don't really like this chapter. It feels sloppy and rushed to me, but my friend says it's not, but idk man. Might be how little dialogue there is, might be because I did this on a whim. Who knows?


	14. Just keep your eyes on me~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey wow.
> 
> Chapter 14.
> 
> That didn't take long.
> 
> Also 82 kudos?!? 700+ hits?!?!? 62 MOTHERFUCKING COMMENTS?!?!?!? 
> 
> WHERE ARE YOU ALL COMING FROM?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like shit and I haven't updated this as recently as I'd like, so here.
> 
> Also school started last Thursday and I am already dying, although that might be because of the whole 'insides need to calm the fuck down' thing, but updates will still slow down and probably get shorter. Same goes for my Afterdeath fic and my swap scifell fic. Because fuck life. 
> 
> Wish I could stay with the speed I updated with this summer, and I know it probably already feels like forever between updates, but with the schedule I'm on right now, it's not possible. That's not even factoring in inspiration and writing and checking. So yeah, sorry, but it's a necessary evil.

The eggnog was totally spiked. No doubt about it.

Fell didn't know what alcohol it was for certain, but he had a feeling it was some sort of whiskey.

He wondered who'd spiked it. Science? Nah, he seemed pretty surprised by it, though it could be that he'd never had it and was caught off guard by the strength. Swap Paps? Maybe. It sure as hell wasn't Boss. Geno wouldn't do it, if he was gonna spike it, he would've just spiked his cup, not the entire bowl. That blob in the corner couldn't have done it, he was talking to Sci, and there weren't many opportunities to spike the punch when no one else would see. The Fresh freak wouldn't do it, he was too uppity about the 'dangers of intoxicants'. He might have said something else, but Fell couldn't be certain. Error didn't care to, he'd probably poison it instead. Classic and his Papyrus wouldn't do it. Blueberry? Possibly. 

The substance burned uncomfortably as it slid down his throat, but it made something in him relax. The tingly numbness in his arm hadn't lessened, and for some reason, it made his soul feel all light and his journal felt warm, almost uncomfortably so. It also seemed to shift in his pocket, apparently of its own accord, always leaning in a seemingly random direction.

Sci was leaning against the wall.

How would he react to teasing now that he was (probably) drunk? Sure, he'd apologized for overreacting the first time, but judging from the scene with the creepy fucker in the corner, he was an emotional drunk. 

Well, only one way to find out. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't handle a few harsh words.

He strutted over. The tingle in his arm grew as he approached. The journal grew warmer and seemed to strain' against the confines of the pocket, but he didn't notice, too busy planning an escape route in case this went South. He didn't want to be the recipient of Sci's wrath again, or worse, be trapped in a one-sided weepy conversation with his alternate.

Sci looked up at him. He just noticed that Sci was actually shorter than him. His face was flushed and his eyelights were fuzzy and dilated. 

_'aww, look at him, all drunk and shit.'_

He lifted his pinkie and mimed holding a mug similar to the one Sci held.

"Heh, check it, I'm you."

"Why do you always have your eye glowing?"

_'uh, wow, rude much? And you were so cute too...waaaaiiit. nope. Nada. Nuh-uh. Not happening.'_

"whaddya mean?" He might have sounded a touch offended.

Sci rushed to explain, presumably to soothe his irritation. "I mean, it takes a lot of power, right? Isn't it exhausting? You have those little white eyes too, right?"

_'oh.'_

"Nngggh, well I do, but who the hell cares?"

"I'm just saying, maybe a break would be good for you. Besides," the smaller skeleton added, "I'm curious."

Fell could feel the blood red magic rush to his face. The other's green sweater had a strange tint in his blood red world, the glasses looked normal, so they were probably also red. His bones were dyed a bright reddish pink color, and his eyes stared up at him imploringly. He found his will wavering in the face of that sincerely hopeful drunken stare. 

He sighed. He flicked the single scarlet flare out of existence before replacing it with two bright white blips. 

 _'holy shit.'_  

Color. Color everywhere. Blue and brown and green and red and black...a tension in the back of his mind relaxed. He'd done this before, of course, but never in a place with multiple people, never in so calm a location.

He glanced towards Sci. His face burned.

Green sweater, red glasses, and wide white eyes dilated with intoxication and awe with a slight blue flush on his face (that was steadily darkening), Sci looked adorable.

_'nooooo, why universe? Why do you hate me? Why do you put a ~~cute~~ slightly attractive guy in my way when I finally contact my soulmate?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suchamazingness  
> Not the fic. That's not what I'm talking about. It's my tumblr. This doesn't rate the general greatness of my Tumblr. You have been warned. Search at your own risk.


	15. No turning back now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sci's not having a fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a thing. 
> 
> Chapter 15, here we go.
> 
> Comment, kudos, do what you gotta do bro.
> 
> EDIT: fun fact: when Gaster was first introduced, my sister laughed and asked if I was trying to make him like a teenage heart-throb or something.

Sci wasn't sure how much of this punch he'd had, but firmly told himself that this was enough. Gaster was here, _alive_ , his journal friend/ soulmate/pen pal, whatever, was talking to him again, and though he wasn't sure he forgave him, they were at least working on it. He wasn't alone anymore. Why was he drinking so much? His worst problems were working themselves out, hell, this party was much better than he'd expected. He had a new friend, said friend was doing a role-play with him, hell, he'd reunited with his seemingly dead best friend.

So what was wrong?

He wasn't unhappy, but he wasn't thrilled to be here either.

The numb ache in his arm had yet to subside, and he was getting rather fed up with it. What triggered this? All he did was brush against the hot spiky mess.

Oh god what.

Was that the problem?

Is that why he couldn't stop drinking?!

Because he was gay?!?

When did this bullshit happen?!?!

...

The punch.

He saw Fell and suddenly he was just a hotter version of him.

Well.

That's just fucking fabulous.

How is he gonna deal with this?

...

He can't.

There's nothing he can do. It frustrated him. He was completely powerless to fight it.

All he could do was live with it.

Maybe if his soul finally understood that Fell was a total prick, it would leave it be, but he doubted it. His soul was a stubborn little thing.  
  
Maybe if he just ignored it, showed the stupid thing that they would be fine without him. Hell, they didn't even know him! Except they couldn't ignore him, he was a crucial part of their plan to overthrow Blue! FUCK.

He stared at the bottom of his glass, frowning slightly as his soul hummed at the thought of Fell, only to realize that Fell was approaching.

He had that same confident smirk, same self assured gait, but his eyes betrayed how quickly the gears in his head were turning. Sci found himself mesmerized by the way the red flame in his left eye danced, shades of red shifting and swirling, pulling him in.

Fell said something, but Sci didn't notice until he saw that pretty red blaze lock on to him expectantly.

' _Oh god, oh fuck, shit, I wasn't paying attention, what did he say, what does he want, shitshitshitshitshit-'_

"Why do you always have your eye glowing?" Fuck. Apparently his soul didn't care.

" Huh? Whaddya mean?" _Shit, good job, you pissed him off._

"I mean, it takes a lot of power, right? Isn't it exhausting? I mean, you have white eyes too, right?" Fell looked surprised, a small reddish tint appearing on his cheekbones. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably and looked away.

"Nngggh, well I do, but who the hell cares?"

"I'm just saying, maybe a break would be good for you. Besides," Sci's voice took on a slightly abashed tone, " I'm curious."

He stared up at Fell, feeling the taller skeleton analyze him. The scarlet torch finally rested on his face and softened. The bloody blaze sputtered out, only to be replaced with a snow white dot in each socket.

' _Woah_.'

The edgy alternate looked entirely different. Calmer, more vulnerable, softer, more relaxed, but Sci knew that didn't mean anything. Fell was still on guard. He also seemed surprised by the difference the small change made. He looked around the room in awe.

Then he looked back at Sci.

Sci's soul fell into it's early grave, where it rolled about humming with pure content. Sci prayed that Fell was distracted and wouldn't notice. His azure blush covered his entire face now. God, this was not good.

' _No. Down Sci. **No.** Asgore, this can't get worse, can it?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have OCs now.
> 
> Two of them.
> 
> I'm posting them on my tumblr.
> 
> Look at my precious babies.
> 
> Suchamazingness.tumblr
> 
> EDIT: another fun fact: I have written a story based around these OCs and the thought process that gave birth to them. Check it out on here later.


	16. Gay gutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... yeah. Gay. Also I can't write slow burn. Or fluff. I'm a fish out of water here guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 62 comments.
> 
> 91 kudos.
> 
> 837 hits.
> 
> ~11,000 words.
> 
> Damn. Not too shabby.
> 
> It's very late please let me know of any mistakes. Also sorry this is like two days late but writer's block hits like a semi and bad internet sucks.
> 
> Also
> 
> OCTOBER Y'ALL TIME TO GET SPOOKY.

It could get worse, apparently. Blue somehow found out about the little chat by the wall and was shooting Sci suggestive looks twenty minutes after. He hadn't been teased this much over a crush since middle school...but he hasn't been this gay since middle school either, so...

Fell, on the other hand, had discovered the alcoholic properties of the punch and was indulging heartily. This was the only logical explanation for the sudden gayness. He hadn't been gay before this party, right?!? He would have noticed, right?

...

Well, it's not like it's totally impossible, his Soulmate was male after all, and he wasn't ever really attracted to anyone back home, so yeah, if it wasn't the punch, then he never would've known. But that wasn't important right now. How was he going to handle this?

His drunken stare floated around the room, landing on the smaller Sans once more. His red eye had gone back on after Sci left. The small show of power seemed to be keeping most of the idiots away, but it made the green clad skeleton look even more vulnerable. He wouldn't last a day in Underfell. He really shouldn't get attached.

Okay. Just... ignore him until this is over. Fell had a Soulmate. They might not be interested in each other romantically, but still, Soulmates were Soulmates, and while some people don't like their soul's 'other half', and some never meet in person, they were expected to at least give them a shot. And Fell would probably never see Sci after this party anyway, so it's not like he'd be dishing out consequences for avoiding him.

Just as he'd decided on his unsound action plan for the night, Sci caught his stare and started toward him. Fell watched Sci approach, carefully memorizing the rhythm of his footsteps in case he needed to listen for them. Sci had a brisk precise gait, someone who was used to stepping carefully, lightly and weaving around things and people, judging by the way he navigated the crowd easily and stepped over trailing shoelaces.

He couldn't just act like he hadn't seen him, he was still staring. He couldn't run, he'd just follow him.

' _AAAAAAAAAAAAASSSDDDDDDFFFFFFJJJJKKKKKLLL-'_

"Underfell! Just the alternate I wanted to see!" Sci's drunkenness seemed to have mostly worn off. Actually, it was more like he'd probably adjusted by now. He was mostly steady on his feet, and his eyes had lost that weird spark from earlier, but they were still quite dilated. There was still a slight flush on his face.

"Whaddya want, Nerd?" Sci twitched slightly just before Fell noticed his slip-up. Fell started freaking out internally, but was cut off by Sci.

"I have a...proposal for you. Blueberry has formed what we will refer to as a 'friend club'. I plan to liberate my fellows whom suffer under Blue's tyrannical rule, and i myself am dissatisfied with my position. As the Friend club's minister of war, the army is at my Beck and call, however Blue insisted that there was no need for an army, so it's up to me to assemble one. Now, the minister of war is a strategic man, but he is no warrior. You, however," Sci really seemed to be getting into this. Was he actually being recruited into an army for their little game?- "would make my perfect warrior." His face bloomed with bright pink. It was hardly noticeable, but still. Sci fixed him with half-lidded eyes and a devious smirk.

_' Oh yeah, he's kinda terrifying ~~but also kinda hot~~ \- nOPE. NOT TODAY THANK YOU.'_

"So what do you say? Will you help me lead our army to eternal power and glory?" Sci stared at him, awaiting his answer. Holy shit that was convincing.

_' ~~-and also really hot damn-~~ sHUT THE FUCK UP.'_

"Uhhh, was that, uhh, too much? I practiced that for like, twenty minutes in the mirror, soo.." he seemed to be getting more nervous the longer Fell stared at him. His brain finally got out of the gay gutter, which he had no idea even existed but decided to make it's presence well known to him, and caught up enough to speak without making a damn fool of himself.

"Yes." Sci seemed slightly surprised. "Together, we will make that incompetent President beg for our mercy! MWAHAHAHAHAHHA- " people started giving him weird looks.  
"Hey, Nerd, you gotta do it too, or else I look stupid." Sci looked like he'd expected him to say no.

"OH! Right." Sci joined in. Everyone looked away, making the ball of tension unfurl from it lodging in Fell's chest.

" **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suchamazingness, y'all know the drill.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, but not required.


	17. Stay Classy y'all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sci has problems, but what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this took way longer than I expected and it's way shorter than I would like. I apologise for the wait. It's more of a filler, but this story is really plot heavy so there will probably be more of these.

Sci had not been expecting the small, innocent cinnamon roll to have connections, much less with a destroyer of worlds (god help them all) and a demon from 90's hell.

What the actual fuck, Blue?

But he'd remembered something that he should not have allowed himself to ignore and forget in his drunken stupor.

 _Never_  underestimate your enemy.

Even Fell had been taken by surprise.

"GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A WHORE-"

Running behind Sci, the tall angst machine was making his alarm and displeasure known. The small monster tugged him to a stop when he judged them to be a reasonably safe distance from the ~~Heathers~~ Friend Club.

"WHAT THE FUCK."

_'same'_

"I _knew there was_  something off about freaking Underswap! What kind of connections does that little blue freak even _have?!?"_

"Apparently good enough to know a destroyer of worlds and a 90's nightmare."

"Goddamn."

"I should have expected this, honestly," Sci sighed softly. "That 90's one actually harassed me earlier, should've known he would start something, or at least be a part of something." Fell's eyes, which had been a pure white just a second before, flared bloody red.

\---~~~---  
"He was buggin' ya? About what?! Want me to _kick his ass?!_ " Red honestly didn't know why he'd offered. He didn't need Sci. He could get more information if he wasn't wasting his time with this stupid game.

No, that was a lie. Sci knew more about these alternates and was more than willing to give him tips whenever he asked. With them, just getting clues about their homes was like pulling teeth, and he was too socially awkward to do that without coming off as aggressive. Plus, he kinda liked the "Friend Club" thing. It was more fun than he had in Underfell, that's for sure.

And it most certainly wasn't because he didn't think the younger Sans couldn't handle it. Their "chat" by the punch had shown that he had a metaphorical spine of steel. His magic was strong, and though he knew he likely didn't know how to control it completely yet, if he felt threatened, it would last out instinctively. He wouldn't need his help if he _knew_  he was so powerful.

Sci huffed out a laugh.

"No, no, he just called me a sinner cause I wanna kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" he froze, the I dragging out for a while. Fell stared at him, confused, before he got bored. And awkward.

"Oookay,  this is weird. I'm gonna go get some punch."

"Iiiiiiiiioookay byyyyyeeee."

"Wow, that was painful to watch. Like, my entire face hurts from cringing." The deep voice startled Sci. He spun around. His steps were a lot steadier since he drank some water and got a god only knows how long nap, and his mind wasn't as fuzzy, so that's good.

"Classic! Thank god. I need your help!" Classic leaned away slightly and looked him up and down.

"I don't think I can give you the kinda help you're looking for." Sci ignored the interruption.

"Can you keep a secret Classy?"

"Classy?"

"Ok, but first you gotta promise you won't judge me. Does ya promise Classy?"

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Okay, so like, I know we don't have lips, but I uh, I think this stuff is making me want to kiss Underfell Sans," he stage-whispered. Classic's sockets went dark. He swiped his cup right out of his hands.

"That's enough for you, sinner." He whined quietly. That was his nog, damnit!

Classic walked off, looking scarred. He gasped, a flash of irritation at Classic's utter disregard for his problems and his lack of hesitation in breaking his promise quickly overshadowed by fear.

Would he tell?

"Come back! You promised! Classssssssyyyyyyyyy!"

Classic groaned dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suchamazingness.tumblr
> 
> Tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Constructive criticism? Murder me for the wait? Tell me about it!


	18. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New year's update! One minute til midnight and hoping the next year's better.

Geno was, in a word, uncomfortable. In multiple words, he was uncomfortable, drunk, half dead, bleeding, horrified, tired, and nauseous. Oh, and determined. Can't forget that.

Classic ran up to him.

"Classssssssyyyyyyyyy, come baaaaack!" Sci's voice whined.

Geno raised a brow.

"Classy?"

"Don't. Just. Just don't," Classy sighed. "Look, Geno, I... I need help."

Geno couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Classic never asked for help.

"Yes?"

Classy took a deep breath.

"Okay, so you know Science? He's like, a younger version of us right?  Like, he's from the same basic timeline, but like, in the past?"

The bloody skeleton sighed."Yes, Classic, I know."

"Okay, so he got drunk. Like, * _really_ * drunk."

"Is he even old enough to drink?"

Classic stopped.

"Oooooohhhhh god I hope so. I hope we didn't just feed a potential alcohol addiction. I * _hope_ * we didn't give a minor alcohol."

"We'll just assume he is."

"Okay, he got really drunk and he. Uh. Said some things." Classic looked haunted. Geno felt dread coil around his spine.

"I don't think I want to know."

"He said-"

"No. Stop right now."

"-That he wanted-"

"STOP MEANS STOP, CLASSIC."

"- to kiss Underfell Sans."

A horrified silence overtook them.

"So that means... You and I..at some point..."

A patch of darkness detached itself from the wall.

"* _Narcissistic self shipping sinners~_ *" Gaster trilled. Geno's eyelights were long gone.

Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod-

WHAT THE FUCK.

Ahahahahaaaa no. At least it wasn't his problem anymore. Sci could deal with this alone. Not his problem. Nope.

"So, who's going to win him in this game of passion?"

"Sci. Definitely Sci, if anyone." No one else is going to fight him for Fell. No one.

Besides, judging by the way Fell is staring at Sci, he would win even if anyone else was interested. And if he tried anything with Fell (or vice versa), Reaper might actually kill him, save screen or no.

Geno didn't know why Reaper was so attached to him. Anytime they talked was mostly him snapping at the skelegod. Though, could you blame him? Reaper was the most annoying person in any universe. He simply didn't seem to get the fact that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

God, now he was even * _more_ * uncomfortable.

Although, Sci was old enough to make his own decisions...and Fell's personality differed from his enough to be considered a different person... and they both seemed equally interested...

Hmmmmmmmm.

Yes. This is good. Good for Sci.

Geno sidled up to Fell, who watched him warily.

"Hey." Fell grumbled.

"Whatcha looking at?" The skeleton queried. "Other than Sci, I mean." Fell jolted, an almost unnoticeable spot of red on his cheeks. Geno smirked.

"Yeah, he's a pretty good guy."

"He's gonna get himself killed," Fell huffed.

"Not like you care or anything," Geno teased. He sobered quickly, or at least, as sober as a drunk man can be.

"Seriously though, talk to him."

"I did!" Geno gave him what Classy referred to as the Parental Stare. Fell shifted.

"Besides, he's talking to Death right now. It would be rude to interrupt," the edgy monster sniffed.

Geno huffed. "Since when do you care about being rude?" He froze, finally processing Fell's words in their entirety. Why the fuck was that stalker freak bothering his younger alternate?! He better not be doing anything to him or making him feel awkward, or there would be hell to pay.

"Look, Fell, you like him right? Platonically at least?" * _Because I don't want to see Sci hurt and you're both probably going to end up pining miserably after each other, thinking the other isn't interested with how much alcohol's going around, and I don't want to sit here cringing while you two radiate angst._ *

Fell garbled random nonsense and denials and excuses. Geno stopped him.

"It's a yes or no question."

More muttering and babbling. The elder skeleton sighed. No straight answers from this one, it seemed. No straight * _anything_ * from Sci.

These two were hopeless.

He would just have to give them some hope of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suchamazingness


	19. Snek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sci is just really drunk and he really loves snakes, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who got it out on time!!! Finally.

Blue found Sci curled up in the closet, crying hysterically. He rushed over immediately.

"GASP! ARE YOU ALRIGHT, FRIEND?" Sci sobbed and whimpered something too quietly for Blue to hear.

"WHAT?"

"Snakes don't have arms Blue!" Sci wailed.  "They don't even have legs! They will never know the joy of jumping and catching themselves just before they fall! They can never give hugs! They're just a skull and a big spine with flesh!" Blue stared at Sci, beyond confused. Sci had tears streaming down his face and a cup of eggnog in his hand. He had no idea how to handle this situation.

"UHHHH...."

"And they're so _little,_ Blue. They're so...so ridiculously long, but they're so short. Someone could just...just step on their head and they would be dead," Sci pleaded for his friend to understand. "They're just long scaly dogs, Blue. They're so sweet and innocent. They don't deserve all the shit people give them."

"SCI!" Blue gasped, appalled, "LANGUAGE!"

"I love them," the younger skeleton hiccupped, "so fucking much."

Seeing as how Blue was completely out of his depth, he did the only thing he could. He went out and tried to find someone who could help. Classic was quickly discarded. He seemed...distracted. Geno was screeching at Death, who was hate-flirting with him, so he's out.

So the only option left was Fell.

Oh, sure, he could ask Gaster, but he was sitting in the corner, giggling sinisterly and steepling his fingers with a mad glint in his eye that Blue recognized quite well. Seems like he'd have some help getting Sci a partner after all.

"FELL!" The aforementioned skeleton jumped a good foot in the air. He faced him with a quiet wariness. "SCI REQUIRES YOUR ASSISTANCE!" That caught his attention. His eyes narrowed.

"What th' fuck did ya do to him, you little shit?"

"LANGUAGE!" Blue huffed. "AND I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HE'S JUST... WELL...YOU'LL SEE." With that, he grabbed Fell's wrist and dragged him do the closet, where Sci was still crying. Blue shoved him in and locked the door.

Fell was locked in a small space with a sobbing drunk Sci.

"Uhhhhhhh, hey Sci. How's the, uh, how's the nog?" That was a stupid question. Fell knew exactly how it was. But it was all he had.

Sci sniffled.

"Snakes don't have arms, Fell. They don't have legs. They're so small and everyone gives them so much shit and they don't deserve it and I just..." He sobbed. "I just love them so much. They deserve better."

Oh god what the fuck? He is so confused right now.

"They, uh, sure do?" This seemed to be the correct response.

"I love them so fucking much you don't even know."

"I... didn't, but I do now."

"They're...." Sci hiccupped, "they're so good and we as a species do not deserve them. I just want to...to wrap them up in a soft blanket and put them in a box with some dead mice and keep them away from the evils of the world." Fell just awkwardly patted his back. What the fuck is his life right now?

Fell gently stroked Sci's head until he fell asleep in his lap. He slowly dozed off as well, soul humming happily at his success at calming his Soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suchamazingness y'all. Check it out.


	20. Relevations™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell doesn't know how to handle emotionally charged conversations. Sci kept everything bottled up too long and it explodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty chapters!!! All right!! I... honestly never expected to get this far because I have no clue what I'm doing.

Sci woke up with a slight temporal headache and his eyesight blocked by a soft thing in his face. It smelled like alcohol and, strangely enough, books. He groaned softly. The soft thing- wait there's actually a solid thing under there- jolted, causing his glasses to move to an even more uncomfortable angle. He became vaguely aware of his sore throat and itchy eyes. He made a quiet, sleepy grumble. He rose into a sitting position.

 

Fell was suddenly startled awake by the shifting on his lap and a nearly inaudible groan. He stared down at the disoriented skeleton pushing himself into a crouch and finally into a more comfortable position. He watched his fffffffrrrrriiiieeennnnnnndd (were they friends? He didn't really remember what constituted the shift from acquaintance to friend, and he didn't know if Sci felt the same way, and he didn't want to chase him off by seeming too clingy and he didn't want to look like an attention whore-) blink at him, brows furrowing and slightly pouting from confusion.

 

“Wha’ happened?” Sci slurred sleepily. 

 

“Blue shoved me in here.” At Sci's befuddled expression, Fell elaborated, “You were really drunk and crying a lot.”

 

Sci's face flooded with a bright azure color  that was fucking adorable. 

 

“And you had to deal with it.”

 

“It wasn't that bad,” Fell objected, lying through his teeth. It was pretty awkward.

 

“And I fell asleep on you.”

 

“Yeah.” Sci groaned loudly. 

 

“What was I crying about?”

 

“Snakes.”

 

“Snakes?”

 

“Yeah.” Fell hummed. “You really like snakes apparently.”

 

Sci looked slightly sheepish. 

 

“I had an awesome snake. He died last year.” Fell squirmed. Well now he felt guilty for being insensitive. Was he being insensitive? He couldn't read the situation. He was so confused and still hadn't properly processed the conversation from earlier.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't worry about it, he lived a good sixteen years,” Sci replied with a small smile. A comfortable silence settled over the duo.

 

“You smell like books,” Sci mused aloud. Fell's face flushed slightly, remembering how Sci's face had been pressed against his ribs while the rest of him was sprawled out on his lap. Right where his journal lay. Sci, misinterpreting his reaction, scrambled to save the situation.

 

“It's not a bad thing! Books smell really good and it's a really relaxing smell and I didn't mean to say that out loud I'm sorry!-” Fell blinked at his fast pace and smiled. 

 

“Hey, hey, it's fine,” Fell soothed, “that's really not an insult.” He honestly didn't know what else to say. Sci still seemed a bit flustered.

 

“Sorry, I...I guess I've just…been a wreck lately,” Sci sighed.

 

Fell smirked. “You were crying in a closet over the fact that you like snakes. I think that goes without saying.” Ohh god that sounded better in his head. Out loud he just sounded like an asshole. Sci let out a self-deprecating laugh that hurt Fell's soul. He’d heard himself make a similar noise far too much for his comfort.

 

“Yeah, it's been rough.” Fell cocked his head to the side and lifted a brow. Sci took that as permission to rant a bit.

 

“Okay so like…everybody has a Soulmate Journal right? And when you write in it, it appears in their Journal, right?” Fell nodded slowly, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and very out of his depth. Again.

 

“Alright. So I live with my little brother, and he's pretty young, so things can get...hectic. I work in the labs, so work days are really fucking long.” Fell grimaced sympathetically. He remembered doing that. Not... the best time of his life.

 

“Anyway, so once I guess I was in a rush and I wasn't looking and I grabbed my Soulmate Journal instead of my notes and I started writing notes in it. Like a fucking idiot. And you know what? They wrote back.” The edgy skeleton’s eyes went wide as his soul started fluttering frantically. Nonetheless, he listened with rapt attentiveness. There was just a  _ chance _ he knew the story Sci was telling.

 

“We never met, but we seemed to get along, cracking stupid jokes and talking about nothing,” the nerd sighed, eyelights fuzzy with fond recollection.

 

“Then,” he continued, “one day, a friend from the Lab, Gaster, called and said we'd had a breakthrough in our work with the CoRE. I left a short message in the journal- we'd been talking when I got the call-, put on my shoes and jacket, and left. I came home and checked my journal- no new messages. That's okay, I thought, it's pretty late, they're probably tired. Hell, I was at work for three days straight. I wouldn't be awake to keep up a conversation anyway. They-” Sci’s voice wavered, and he took a moment to collect himself before moving on, “they never responded to any of my messages. Finally I just… stopped writing. Whatever it was, it wasn't my fault and I shouldn't be punished for it.” Fell, now filled with a sickening certainty as to his Soulmate's identity, was crushed under his guilt and couldn't help nodding in agreement. His Journal seemed to vibrate like it did when he had a new message.

 

“That lasted a few months. Those months sucked ass, by the way. Sleep was impossible, the maintenance guy who was _ supposed _ to fix the walkway over the CoRE didn't want to  _ do his fucking job _ , so my best friend ended up falling in and dying trying to help me with something and I could do  _ absolutely nothing _ . After that was over, the maintenance guy came in with the Royal Guard and I think I might have traumatized him, but they ended up writing back that day, so that's one thing. I... don't know if I forgive them for just giving me the silent treatment yet, but we're getting there. Then I go check the mail and I have an invitation to a Christmas party! Yaaaay. And so I go because I thought there might be alcohol and I was right. And then. I'm super drunk. And who do I see standing in the corner? My best friend who died several weeks ago! And so I'm crying now, and you probably saw that, and god that was embarrassing but I needed it.” 

 

Fell couldn't deny it- Sci was his Soulmate. Not that it was a bad thing, he mused, eyes drifting towards the emotionally exhausted skeleton beside him. He wasn't bad-looking, certainly, and he was pretty smart, and he wouldn't take any of his shit, but he was also kind and kinda weirdly charming, in his own way.

 

Fell scooted closer. Sci didn't seem to mind.

 

“My Gaster died a few years ago,” he muttered softly, pulling Sci’s attention to him. “He wasn't always a  _ good _ friend, but he tried to be. I'm…” What? Sorry for never writing back? A little jealous that you got your friend back and I didn't? A mess? “...glad you came. Even if it was just for the whiskey.”

  
Sci lightly brushed his shoulder against him. Now his arm _and_ shoulder had that strange tingly feeling. The company made him feel warmer than he could ever remember being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is typically the part where I put shameless self-promotion for my blog (suchamazingness) but I actually have a side-blog thing specifically for my scifell aus. It is mostly Invader Fell right now (that one's only on Tumblr), but there will be other up soon.
> 
> Scifellaus on Tumblr.


	21. Save Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos. Blue is nice (maybe) for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again. Fuck. Anyway, here's the March update.

Sci breathed deeply, relishing the incomplete silence. Only the duo's soft exhales and perhaps the too-fast thumping of his soul.

 

God, Fell was warm. Sci leaned against him, still slightly drowsy. Fell jerked away as if the contact had burned him. They were both visibly awkward. Sci decided to cut this short to spare what dignity he had.

“Ready to head back into hell?” Fell sighed and dragged himself to his feet. Sci did the same.

Slowly, the door was swung open. Sci blinked as his eyes slowly readjusted to the light and rested on what can only be described as utter chaos.

Blue was trying to talk to Undertale Papyrus, who kept finding excuses to walk off, Geno was screeching at Underfell Papyrus, and Classy (there's no way he's ever gonna live that down) was also trying to stay as far from Blue as possible, looking haunted. Fresh was demon screaming at Death, whose face looked like a mix of horror, amusement, and confusion. Save him. Error was hiding in a corner, ripping napkins and bending forks, and…

Oh God.

There's a karaoke machine.

As soon as Sci noticed it, he felt Fell stiffen beside him, and he knew he'd seen it too. The sharp toothed monster nudged him roughly and pointed at Blue, who had seen it and brightened significantly. Sci knew it was too late to stop him.

An hour later, Sci was sitting with his head between his knees, trying to ignore Geno's drunken, off-key rendition of All-Star. God. Why why  why had Classy confiscated the eggnog?! 

Blue bounced over to him.

 

“Hey buddy! How ya doing?” He could barely hear him over the music.

“I just really want to be a little more drunk right now,” Sci half sobbed. The song couldn't be this long. Surely Geno had repeated the first verse at least three times by now. It wasn't a thirty minute long song. Blue gently stroked his skull and shushed him. He hated it, but it felt kind of nice.

“It's okay Sci. Do you want to go back into the closet now?” Sci lifted his head and stared Blue in the face. What he saw there confirmed his suspicions.

“Gay jokes? Really?” Blue's smirk grew. It fell back into a sympathetic smile.

“Jokes aside, the closet is probably quieter. And,” the shortest skeleton leaned down until their faces were nearly touching,” I have a bag in there. If you look in it, you'll find the secret stash.” He winked. Sci nearly cried in relief.

“Thank you,” he whimpered, gripping Blue's arm tightly. “Thank you, you absolute angel.”

He made a bee-line for the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suchamazingness
> 
> Scifellaus


	22. drunk, but alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell gets (more) drunk, and finds that not all surprises are unpleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell is touch averse. I hope I described that well enough. I'm just going off of what I remember feeling like last time it got that bad for me.
> 
> Also! Not angst (for once)!

Fell glanced over to where Sci had been looking miserable for the past hour or so to find him missing. Given the world he lived in, one could hardly be surprised that he panicked. His Soulmate (he liked having a face and name to the title) was suddenly gone in a loud, crowded place.

 

So he went to the one who was most likely to know where he was.

 

“Hey Fell!” Blue chirped ( did he always have to be so damn _chipper_?). Fell nodded, trying to hide his fear.

 

“Hey. Have you seen Sci anywhere? I need to talk to him.” That was a good reason, right?

 

Blue gave him a scrutinizing look. He smirked.

 

“Yeah. He's in the closet.” Fell relaxed marginally.

 

“Thanks.” He speed-walked to the closet. He froze as Blue's wording hit him.

 

Was that a gay joke? Did Blue fucking know?! If Blue knew, it was only a matter of time before everyone else, including Sci and - he suppressed a shudder - _Boss_ found out.

 

No, he can't know. It's only a bluff. He's trying to trip him up. He can't let his uncertainty show. He shrugged it off and kept walking.

 

Sci was in the closet, as promised, sitting cross-legged with a tall bottle next to him.

 

“Sci?”

 

Sci looked at him, disoriented, before his face split into a wide grin.

 

“Heyyy Phell,” he mumbled. Fell slowly moved to sit by him. “Watche doin’ in 'ere? Shouldn ya be injoyin the party?” Fell shook his head.

 

“It's too loud.” Sci nodded as sagely as a drunk man can, which is not at all impressive, Fell noted.

 

Sci leaned his head on his shoulder. Fell could feel the way his magic urged his body to curl up, the nasty twitchy push strongest where Sci's body touched his. He forced himself to breathe deeper as his body curled inwards, restricting his chest. His arm twitched sporadically.

 

It was a bad day then.

 

He cleared his throat, willing his voice not to shake.

 

“Could you, ah, could you not? Uh, touch me I mean.” Sci looked up at him and blinked slowly. He nodded and got up.

 

“Sorry,” Fell muttered. And he was! He didn't know why his body reacted like that! It's not like he doesn't try to get more comfortable with it, he just can't control it! He really wanted to let Sci stay there, he looked so comfy and happy, but Asgore he couldn't _stand_ that feeling.

 

“Is okay.” Sci waved it off. He didn't seem bothered by Fell's request. If anything, he looked _guilty_ which made Fell feel guilty and it was not fun at all. “I shoulda asked firs.”

 

Cue awkward silence. Fell turned to Sci. He took a swig from the bottle and handed to Fell.

 

“Y’ wan some?” Fell considered it for a moment before he took the bottle and gulped down a mouthful.

 

An hour later, Sci was practically in his lap as he nuzzled his neck. The prickling wasn't so bad now. It was manageable. Fell took another sip and pressed his cheek to the top of Sci's head.

 

Sci removed his face from Fell's shoulder, causing Fell to look down at him-

 

Just in time for Sci to plant a graceless kiss to the corner of his mouth.

  
Fell pulled in a shaky breath as Sci returned to his previous position, soul pounding heavily and face aflame. He felt warm all over, and for the first time in a long, _long_ time, he felt alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God these will get longer eventually. Also!!! Managed to get it out on time!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Suchamazingness
> 
> Scifellaus


	23. it's gonna get better, better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy feels for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored in class, and it's almost summer anyway (day after tomorrow, WOOO), sooo update.

Fell had Sci right in his lap, arms wrapped around him. He hummed softly to himself and thought over the night’s events.

 

He'd met alternate versions of himself, one of which was pretty awesome, another was probably going to poison his drink and yet another was kinda cute and turned out to be his Soulmate (holyfuckingshitahahahaaafhgkillhim), sat in a closet making out with his Soulmate (ahkgjvjghe’ssofuckinggay), and Boss hadn't even yelled at him yet. Sure, he watched him constantly, but he hadn't talked to him since they first arrived.

 

Sci looked up at him. His eyelights were still fuzzy. It made him look so innocent.

 

' _Fuck me. He's adorable. Fuck_.’ Sci smiled and pressed another kiss to his cheek. ' _FUUUUCK_.’

 

How would he do this? He couldn't imagine going home and just pretending he'd never met him, he couldn't stay away from home forever and he couldn't take Sci with him. He'd be torn to shreds! Although, given the way he'd snapped earlier, Fell had a feeling he wouldn't need to worry too much.

 

Sci laid his head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. It felt nice. He liked being cuddled like this.

 

Not that anyone would ever hear about that. Or this, for that matter.

 

“You're really warm, what the hell,” Sci muttered. “Why?” He stared right up at him and gave him that fucking look.

 

“Aren't you hot enough already?”

 

Fell's face felt like it was on fire. This man was going to be the death of him.

“Fuck you.”

Sci grinned mercilessly.

“I wouldn't mind if you did.” Fell made various flustered noises because tha _t's not what he meant, you smug bastard_. He laid his head back down, as though he was going to cuddle him some more- Fell, personally, would not object- and _bit_ his neck. Not enough to hurt, but it was both confusing as hell and very enjoyable. He did it again-

 

The door flew open.

 

“Fell, Swap Pap’s looking for yo-” the two glanced up at a flustered Classic.

 

Poor, poor Classic. Poor baby. There were some things this particular Sans was never meant to see. Things his mind wasn't built to understand.

 

“Uh, yeah, I'll be, uh, right there. Just..gimme a sec.” He busied himself with untangling himself from Sci, who glared at Classic until he and Fell left.

 

“You might wanna…” Classic gestured to his neck.

 

“What?!”

 

“If you're gonna give each other hickies in a stranger’s closet, at least cover it up.” He tugged the turtleneck higher, fiery red covering his face.

 

“Tell anyone and you're dust.”

 

\---~~~---

 

Swap Pap was an evil bastard, Fell mused, staring at his brother in the same closet where he'd made out with his Soulmate (he would never stop thinking about that. Papyrus could take it from his fucking grave if he had a problem with it). The fucking idiot wanted them to talk things out like it was just one fucking argument? Like there weren't years of yelling and arguing and broken bones and bruises? He was fucking pissed. He had every right to be! But he was also terrified. Why wouldn't he be? A single word, sometimes none at all, was all it took to set him off.

 

He wished Swap hadn't left.

 

“ **WELL**?”

 

He watched Boss carefully. Boss scoffed.

 

“Y **OU SAID YOU WANTED TO TALK, AND NOW YOU AREN'T EVEN GOING TO SAY ANYTHING?** ”

 

“You're gonna be an egotistical prick and fuck me over and expect me to talk to you?!” Fell’s mouth clicked shut. He hadn't meant to say that. He really hadn't. It just came out!

 

Boss sighed, shoulders slumping.

 

“G **eno was right, wasn't he? We're fucked up.”** The silence was damning. Boss leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. Fell remained standing.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, we're fucked.” This felt so surreal.

 

 **“...When...when we get back…we're going to therapy. We have to get this shit fixed. We can't keep doing this and try to survive at the same time. I... I want to do better.”** Fell wanted to cry. Was this real? He'd wanted his bro back for years. Once upon a time, they'd been thick as thieves and thriving in an environment that was growing more and more hostile after the first child's death. Now those times were gone, and no one would stand with him.

 

Except…

 

Maybe they could try again? A broken branch could grow a new tree, right? They'd have to fix themselves first, and that alone would be slow and painful, but it was a step in the right direction.

 

He nodded shakily, small red tears pricking at his eyes.

 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do write good feels on occasion.


	24. cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's five AM, nearly six, and I'm probably not sleeping, so take this in exchange.

Sci sulked at the table, staring morosely at the last bit of eggnog in his mug as Classy lectured him on “inappropriate behavior” and the dangers of “sex with strangers” (it wasn't _sex_ , thank you very much, Sci would at _least_ take his partner on a few dates first). Sci had stopped listening a long time ago.

“-not to mention he's so much older than you-”

“Do you know how old _I_ am?” he grumbled. He didn't want to deal with this shit right now. All he wanted was to be cuddled by the cute badass guy. He gulped down the last of his eggnog, the burn at the back of his throat not quite as bothersome now, and left the kitchen, Classic’s offended noises fading behind him.

Now for those cute badass guy cuddles...

“Hey Fell,” he mumbled.

“Hey Nerd,” Sci frowned. Fell may be cute, but he wasn't allowed to call him that. That was Red’s name. Only Red could call him that. But Red wasn't because Red wasn't talking to him because Red hated him-

His vision blurred.

“Uh, fuck, sorry, sorry, forgot, I won't call you that again, okay, I'm sorry, please don't cry-” Fell hurriedly pulled him into a corner, where Sci clung to him like a baby koala and sobbed while Fell rubbed his back.

“You don't get to say that,” Sci whimpered, “that's what he calls me, and you're not Red, so you don't get to.”

“Alright, I'm sorry, I didn't know,” Fell whispered soothingly. He sounded upset as well. Sci chalked that up to being forced to give him a new nickname. Finally, the last of Sci's tears had fallen and dried, and now he was back to just sitting in Fell's lap.

“You're hot, you know that?” Sci mused quietly. Fell froze.

“Oh! That's, uh, my Boss, better go see what he wants, you know how it is. I'll, uh, I'll talk to you later, bye ner- Sci!”

And so that's where Geno found Sci half an hour later, drinking deeply from his refilled cup and pouting at the wall.

“Hey Sci.”

“Mm.”

“You liking the eggnog?”

“Mmhm.”

“... what's up buddy?”

Sci huffed.

“Nuh."

“C'mon,  it's alright. Is it Fell?”

“Mmhm.”

“Ho boy,” Geno sighed, “what did he do?”

“I just wanted cuddles. Classic was being an ass and I wanted cuddles and Fell's hot so I went to him and he called me a name and I cried and I called him hot and he ran away and _I just want to be held, god fucking damnit!”_

Geno nodded. 

“Yeah, Fell's a good guy, he's just…shy.” That's… one of many ways to describe it.

“Fuck, man, I just… he's really fucking hot.”

“I know, Sci.”

“He's mine.”

“I know, Sci.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer just started for me, thank God, sooo here! Second update of the month. Not very long, but I'm tired.
> 
> Suchamazingness
> 
> Scifellaus


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen :)

Fell darted around the corner, breathing heavily. That was...too much. All of this. There were too many people, too much noise, too much light and too much drama. What was this goddamn party, a soap opera?

 

Wait, no, couldn't be. He couldn't see Mettaton anywhere.

 

He swallowed. Fuck. This is too fast. The music, the people, _Sci_. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ Sci. If anyone here had to be his Soulmate, he was glad it was him. But they met only about four hours ago, and he's crawling into his lap and being all touchy and cuddly and then he calls him fucking _hot_ -

 

“Oh! There you are Fell! I've been looking for you!”

 

He whipped around to face Blue. Because of course it was that creepy little shit.

 

“Hi,” he muttered, “why have you been looking for me?” Because that couldn't be good.

 

“I've been _trying_ to talk to Sci, but he won't talk to me, so could you ask him to meet me in the kitchen please?” Blue sounded annoyed. Good.

 

“Sure.”

 

\---~~~---

 

Sci was in the corner, cuddled up to Geno as he awkwardly held him. Fell was absolutely _not_ jealous. There's no reason to be. They're friends. Sci could have more than one friend. Why would he be jealous about the sheer amount of physical contact? It's not like he ran off to avoid the cuddles or anything.

 

Geno glanced up at Fell, who was certainly _not_ pouting, and grinned sheepishly.

 

“He fell asleep.”

 

“I see that.”

 

“I swear I wasn't making a move on your boyfriend.”

 

“What?” Geno started gently shaking Sci's shoulder.

 

“Sci,” he called quietly, “Sci, wake up, your boyfriend wants to talk to you.”

 

“But I don’ hava-” Sci's eyes opened. He saw Fell and yelped.

 

“Hi,” Fell said, definitely not giggling.

 

“H-hey,” Sci stuttered.

 

Awkward silence. Isn't it great?

 

Geno cleared his throat, making both of them jump.

 

“Uh, Blue wants you in the kitchen.”

 

“Okay. Uh…”

 

“Fell,” Geno interrupted, “why don't you go with him? “

 

“Uh, alright,” Fell sputtered. Geno gave him a thumbs-up and a smirk.

 

They walked into the kitchen together.

\---~~~---

Gaster stared down at the little Sans.

 

“Yes, Sci was...distressed for a time before I fell. A few months, I'd say.”

 

“And you are his friend as well.” Not a question. Not since Sci had greeted him.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then, as a friend of his, you clearly want him happy. This is the perfect opportunity. There's this guy  Sci's had his eye on since we got here. He's kind of a dick, but he seems to like Sci well enough. This could be just what he needs!”

 

“Your plan is to fix his mood by giving him more heartache?” Gaster hissed. “Are you _mad?”_

 

“Not really. My plan is to distract him. While he's occupied with this little game, he's getting closer to Fell,” he soothed,”and if he doesn't get a partner, at least he has a new friend.”

 

Gaster hummed skeptically. This idea had a lot of holes in it, but…

 

He glanced over Blue's head. Sci was chatting with another Sans whom he assumed was Fell. He was _smiling_ and laughing, and so was the other Sans. These two had potential. And Classic did say he admitted to liking him.

 

“I'm in.”

 

Blue grinned.

 

\---~~~---

“Blue?” Sci called into the kitchen.

 

“Sci!...Fell, so wonderful to see... _both_ of you.”

 

“What's up Blue?”

 

“Well _Sci_ , as you know, Friend Club policy dictates that, in the case of an all-out war, either side must alert each other when a new soldier is introduced. I just called you in to introduce my newest asset.”

 

A dark shape detached itself from the far wall and into the light. Sci gasped.

 

“Gaster?! How could you?!” Gaster looked at him.

 

“Sci... I'm sorry…”

 

“Oh, back to that policy. It states that any unlisted soldiers must be released from service five hours after their enlistment. If they aren't, they are...forcibly removed.”

 

“Wha-” Blue strings lunged for Fell. Sci grabbed his am and pulled him away. The strings chased him.

 

“Blue!”

 

“Sorry Sci, I don't make the rules.”

 

They ran. Error’s strings nearly snagged a wrist or leg or neck multiple times, but they just kept running.

 

“Fell!” Sci cried, “get to the kitchen!” Fell nodded.

 

Sci skidded to a stop just in front of Blue.

 

“President!” Sci panted, “the policy says the soldier must be released _five_ hours after enlistment, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fell was enlisted at 10:27. It's only one! We still have an hour to get him out of service!”

 

“Wait-” Fell squawked.

 

Blue glanced at the clock, a small frown pulling at his teeth. He looked disdainfully at Fell.

 

“Very well,” Blue grumbled. “One hour.”

 

“Now just hang on a goddamn minute-”

 

Sci dragged him out and into a corner.

 

“Sci-”

 

“Underfell Sans,” he said solemnly, “I hereby release you from my service.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a longer chapter.
> 
> I have two blogs now!!
> 
> Suchamazingness
> 
> Scifellaus
> 
> I still don't know what I'm doing!!!!


	26. plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second in a row!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger, y'all. This is the second update today! Here ya go!

Fell stood before Sci. His jaw was practically on the floor.

 

“Excuse me?” he squawked.

 

“You are released from my service. From here on you no longer have any affiliation with the Friend Club Rebellion, not are you obligated to participate in any activity of the Friend Club Rebellion that may result in legal consequences. The termination of your verbal contract is effective immediately.”

 

“Who said I _wanted_ my contract terminated?!”

 

“We don't have a choice! You either cut ties with the Rebellion or Blue hunts us both down!”

 

“As if he wasn't already?!”

 

“Goddamnit Fell, just let me-”

 

“No, fuck that, I'm staying-”

 

“Hey!” They looked over to... Geno.

 

“If y'all are gonna fight like an old married couple, take it somewhere else,” he muttered.

 

Fell glanced around. Classic was looking at them with a smug look on his face.

 

He looked him straight in the eye, grabbed Sci's hand, and watch the smugness fade into a grumpy glare.

 

Fell pulled Sci into the closet and slid down. Sci yelped as he was down with him. Fell looked over in confusion and noticed that he was still holding Sci's hand. He pulled away.

 

Sci sighed.

 

“Why are you so _stubborn?_ You could just go back to the party, have a good time…”

 

“Who said I was having a good time? Socializing is _hard_. I don't know how to do this! This is the closest to a good time as I've had so far.” The Friend Club Rebellion was the closest to the violence and chaos back home. Not to the same extent, but close. Sci nodded, resigned.

 

“So what now?”

 

“You could just lie and tell Blue I'm out.”

 

“It won't fool him if you _happen_ to get involved in Friend Club shit.”

 

“What if you released me, told Blue, and brought me back in?”

 

“I think that'd just piss him off. That can be Plan B.”

 

“Okay, that's fair. How about we…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another cliffhanger. I like it as much as you do.
> 
> You know who else doesn't like it?
> 
> Suchamazingness and Scifellaus!


	27. Oh No™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Poor Unfortunate Souls, can you tell?

Sci stomped out of the closet. He looked pissed. Blue seemed pleased.

 

“Happy?” Sci growled as he passed.

 

“Very,” Blue whispered.

 

\---~~~---

 

Blue found Fell over with the new punch bowl, nursing another mug with a sour look on his face.

 

“Hey Fell!” Blue chirped. The glare he received was downright _murderous_.

 

“Sorry about the whole ‘strings’ incident. You know how it is, rules are rules.” Fell huffed.

 

“I think you'll be much better off, now that you're free from Sci. Absolutely no morals. A real 'ends justify the means’ sorta guy. You should have seen what happened to the last guy he made an alliance with.” Blue shuddered dramatically.

 

“He seemed pretty nice,” Fell muttered half-heartedly. Blue sighed.

 

“ _Fell_ ,” he stressed.

 

“He's a good person, Blue! He's really smart, and nice, and fun…” Fell trailed off with a sigh.

 

Blue eyed him shrewdly.

 

“Why do you care so much? You don't even _know_ him. You don't know what he _does_.”

 

“Because he's my s- my friend.”

 

Blue's eyes widened, and he suddenly looked sad.

 

“Oh Fell,” he whispered, “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

 

“What?”

 

“You really think Sci will accept that? He wouldn't even give you a choice when he terminated your contract, did he? He didn't even listen.”

 

“No,” Fell murmured, “he didn’t.” He wilted.

 

“You deserve someone who's gonna listen to you, and not do horrible things to you.” Blue reached out and touched Fell's shoulder. Fell nodded, sadly at first, but then determinedly.

 

“He's never going to deserve you, and he’ll never really love you. He's only going to hurt you.” Fell winced.

 

“I'm not saying this to hurt you, Fell. You're my friend, and I don't want you dead because of Sci.” Blue paused thoughtfully. “You know… I could help you.”

 

Fell narrowed his eyes.

 

“I could show you how to get over him and find someone who _won't_ kill you via unethical experimentation. We could shut down his rebellion, and protect everyone else from that psychopath! But…”

 

“But?”

 

“But, we need your help. Sci’s too smart to fall for something I could do.”

 

“So what do you suggest?”

 

“Come  with me. I'll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeah, this was kinda an accident. Blue feels like shit, and so do I.
> 
> Suchamazingness
> 
> Scifellaus


	28. hhhhhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sci worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fucking awful to write ngl. Which is why it's nearly two months late.

Sci hesitantly walked into the kitchen, wary of what Blue could have planned. Would he set Error and Fresh on him again? Would he introduce yet another soldier to his growing army? Would this be a simple matter of finalizing Fell’s release? 

 

“Sci!” Ooh god why was that little hellspawn so happy? What did he do now?

 

“Blue.” Please send help.

 

“I would like to introduce you to my newest partner-”

 

Blue's babbling faded into the background as Sci struggled to process the data his eyes provided. Fell stood behind Blue, blankly staring at him as though they'd never met.  That hurt.

 

Why would Fell choose to do this? What would drive him to betray the Rebellion? 

 

Fell looked at him and nodded.

 

Oh. Right. The Plan.

 

A flicker of uncertainty crossed his face, and he quickly glanced back at Blue.

 

What was that about?

 

\---~~~---

 

“You did so well!” Blue gushed. “You should go into acting!” Fell rolled his eyes.

 

“No, really, you couldn't even tell how much you liked him!”

 

“I  don't like him, you idiot.” Error scoffed and strutted out of the room like the grumpy cat he was.

 

“As if, broski!” Fell leaned away from the forsaken creature. 

 

“For the last fucking time,  I don't like Sci!”

 

Blue calmly shoved his phone back into his pocket. “Whatever floats your boat, buddy!”

 

Fell huffed.

 

\---~~~---

 

Sci was  exhausted . He really wanted a nap.

 

This party was way too much for him to handle right now.

 

He wondered how Pap was doing. Was he in bed yet? He should be. Hopefully he hadn't given the babysitter too much trouble. Had the babysitter gone home yet? When did they go home? How much would he need to pay when he got home? Had they read him his bedtime story? Had they helped him with his homework? Made sure he brushed his teeth and set out his school clothes for tomorrow?

 

He sighed. He’d never be able to rest if he didn't at least know if everything was okay.

 

As if on cue, his phone began to ring from somewhere in his giant sweater. He began hurriedly patting himself down. He grabbed his phone just before it stopped ringing and answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Is this Mister Comic Sans?”

 

“This is he.”

 

“There have been sightings of strange magic sparks going off above your house, do you require assistance?” the calm voice asked.

 

Sparks? Was Pap messing with the T.V. again? He was about to say yes, but then he considered his options. What if it  wasn't Pap and something was wrong? What if it  was Pap and he got hurt? What if there was an emergency and the Guards were needed more elsewhere?

 

“I'm not home currently. I'll call if I need assistance,” he compromised with himself.

 

“Alright. Have a good day sir.”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

He went to Geno.

 

“Hey,” he said softly, “I gotta go check on my bro. I'll be back when I'm done.”

 

Geno bobbed his head and flapped a hand at him.

 

Sci headed out, already dialling the babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suchamazingness and scifellaus

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first chapter! I ship more than is actually healthy, especially Scifell

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Love Is Wrong (But I Wish It Was Right)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662596) by [JustYourAveragePerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourAveragePerson/pseuds/JustYourAveragePerson)




End file.
